Dr Possibles Quest
by snapbang
Summary: Summary: This story takes place a few months after Past Lives.Kim, Ron and Yori are freshman in collage with Kim and Yori studying law enforcement and Ron is taking culinary classes.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Snapbang

Title: Kim Possible In Dr. Possibles Quest

Summary: This story takes place a few months after Past Lives.

Kim, Ron and Yori are freshman in collage with Kim and Yori studying law enforcement and Ron is taking culinary classes.

The story is a cross over between two of my favorite shows, one from my childhood and of course Kim Possible.

Warning: This story contains some strong language and explores mature themes, violence and death.

Disclaimer: The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney and the characters of Jonny Quest belong to Hanna-Barbera and are used here without permission or profit.

Chapter 1

Dr. Possibles Quest

A Call for Help

Saturday morning and Kim, Ron, and Yori were home from college for the weekend. Ron, Mr. Dr. Possible, Will Du and Burn Burman were out early playing golf while the women were setting around the Possibles kitchen table playing catch up.

"So Betty, when are we getting our invitations to your wedding or are we going to have to find out about it on the news?" asked Anne.

"You'll be getting it soon, it's just a little more complicated when a setting president is the groom answered Betty. Besides you have to be there since you are going to be my matron of honor."

Kim asked "So, Shego, When are you and Will tying the knot?"

But before Shego could answer a loud beeping noise started coming from Kim's room. Looking rather puzzled Kim ran upstairs to her room and found her Kimmunicator. Turning it on she saw Wade smiling at her but his smile faded when he saw her reaction to the call.

"Wade! What gives; I thought that we agreed that I was not taking any more missions until I finished college."

"Sorry Kim but you had an un-usually hit on you web site and I thought that you might want to see this one."

"No! I thought that you closed the site down months ago" she snipped, but then she realized that she just hurt the feelings of one of her best friends over something that he felt very strongly about. "I am sorry Wade I didn't mean to bark at you I was just caught off guard, forgive me please."

"Oh Kim I can't stay mad at you, but I won't have called if I didn't think that it was important."

"Ok let's see the message."

"That's just it: Kim it's not for you, it's for your mother from some doctor that says he needs her help again and it's marked very urgent."

Returning to the kitchen even more puzzled than when she left; Kim handed the Kimmunicator to her mother, then said "Apparently it's for you."

Now it was everybody else's turn to be puzzled. Taking the Kimmunicator from Kim her mother said "Ok what's the stitch Wade?"

Beaming ear-to-ear Wade said "Thanks Mrs. Dr Possible I forgot how much that I miss hearing that. I have a message addressed to you from a Dr. Quest asking for your help."

Upon hearing the name Anne almost dropped the Kimmunicator Betty jumped to her feet rushing to Anne's side catching the Kimmunicator before it hit the floor. Alert and all business now, she ordered

"Play the message, Wade!"

A mans face appeared on the screen and he looked to be in his late thirties or early forties; very handsome with red hair with streaks of white on the sides.

"Hello my name is Dr. Jonathon Quest and I know that this might sound nuts to you, especially if my research was incorrect, but I am looking for an Anne Sutton and Betty Rodgers formally of the CIA. My research shows that Anne is now Dr. Anne Possible, mother of Kim Possible the great teen hero and a member of Global Justice. Anne if this is your daughter and you receive this message, please contact me thought this link. My father has been kidnapped, I don't know who has him or why he was taken and I am afraid for his life. I don't know who else to call or how to contact Global Justice. I don't trust the CIA or FBI; we have too much history with them. You saved our lives once and I beg of you please help me now, anyway you can. If I have the wrong person but you know how to contact Global Justice; then please do so, it is a matter of life and death."

Betty and Anne just stared at the screen after it went blank. Betty looked at her friend; she looked as white as a sheet and was trembling. After a few seconds Anne realized that Kim was talking to her, asking her questions and Wade was still waiting for instructions on the Kimmunicator.

"Mom who is he, how does he know your maiden name? What does he mean formally of the CIA? You never worked for the CIA; he must have you confused with Betty."

Settling herself slowly into a chair, Anne took a few minutes to clear her head and collect her thoughts before answering any questions.

"No dear he has the right person. I was in the CIA for about four years when I was in college, but I never thought that in a million years I would ever hear from Dr. Quest again!"

Kim was stunned; never in her whole life had her mother ever mentioned that she was anything but a doctor. Certainly she never said anything about working for the CIA.

Shego just smiled saying "So Anne you have been holding out on us! I knew that Kim had to get her physical skills from you because her father is almost as clumsy as Stoppable was when we first met."

Betty asked "Anne, are you all right?" "We need to contact him and find out what he needs."

"Yes Betty, I'm ok, it was just not the way I wanted my daughter to find out about my crazy days in college. Before I came to my senses and got out of the CIA and finished school."

"Nooo way, I don't believe it! Why didn't you tell us? Does daddy know or have you hidden it from him also?"

"I never told you because it is a part of my life that I wanted to leave behind. Dr Quest was one of our last assignments before I quit and it was the only time that I had to kill."

"Anne we have to find out what he needs, that's our job. You don't have to get involved; Global Justice will handle this, just calm down and let me call him back. You can leave the room if you want. I'll just tell him that Kimmy contacted me and he has the wrong Dr. Possible."

"No! he called me for help and I'll answer the call. I am done hiding from my past. It just seems to have a way to catch up with you anyway."

Taking the Kimmunicator Anne hit the call button and when Wade came back on she said "Do what you do and make contact with Dr. Quest Wade."

"Yes ma'am, stand by I'll let you know as soon as I make contact."

Before Anne and Betty had time to explain anything Wade announced that he had Dr Quest on the line.

Taking a deep breath Anne said, "Hello Jonny, this is Dr. Anne Possible returning your call."

The man's face on the Kimmunicator just lit up with a huge smile; "Anne is that really you? Thank god I found you, I didn't know who else who to call, I really need your help."

"Jonny I haven't worked for the CIA in almost thirty years. What made you think that of me?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because your daughter is Kim Possible and I am sure that you had something to do with that. Besides I have often thought about getting in touch with you. I have very fond memories of you and Betty and I thought that at the very least your daughter could get me in contact with Global Justice, because that is the only organization that I have any faith in right now.

"As far as contacting Global Justice is concerned, I can help you with that, here you go."

Anne than handed the Kimmunicator to Betty

"Hi Jonny, long time no see, how can we help?"

"Betty!" Jonny said very surprised and happy to see these two women were still friends.

"Yes Jonny it's me! Your message said that your father is missing and you think that he was kidnapped. Have you contacted the police or the local authorities?"

"Yes, but their clueless and I don't want the CIA involved every time we have had dealings with them it has been a disaster, except that time in Hong Kong. Can you please contact Global Justice," Jonny begged.

"Jonny you have already made contact with Global Justice, said Anne. Betty is Global Justices Dr. Director and she is my daughter's boss."

Betty added, "That's right all I need are your GPS coordinates, and do you have a place where I can land my hover jet?"

"Sending the coordinates now, and yes I have an air strip right at my back door; we still have Quest 1."

"Good!" Wade, have the coordinates entered into my hover jet; then have the crew get it prepared for take off in fifteen minutes."

"Yes ma'am, Wade answered. Did you want me to recall Ron and Will from the gulf course?"

"No we're just going to start the investigation, but please let the men know where we went and to expect us home late. What's the ETA to the Quest home from here?"

"Cruising at thirty thousand feet at 850 miles per hour, it will take you three hours and twenty-seven minutes from the time you take off."

"Good! Jonny we will be seeing you in four hours, until then don't let anyone else disturb the house and sit tight Dr. Director out."

Turning to Anne, Betty said "We will call you and let you know what we find out as soon as we have something."

"Oh no you won't, I am coming with you; Kimmy I need one of your extra mission outfits."

Authors Note: Bet you didn't see that one coming Anne in the CIA!

Well I just wanted to warn you this story is a very wild ride and my second favorite and second longest of my four stories.

It is also the first story that I introduce my own characters so keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think I really do appreciate all of the feed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Anne's Journey back 

The plane was in the air for just a few minutes when Kim walked up front putting her hand on her mother's shoulder then giving her a kiss on the cheek she said in her best Ricky Ricardo impression.

"Mrs. Possible you have some splaining to do!" Then added "And we have almost three hours in the air with nowhere for you to hide. I think that Dr. Director can handle the plane for a while."

Looking at Anne Dr. Director reminded her, "Remember just give your name, rank, and serial number lieutenant!"

Turning to Dr. Director Kim said "You're not helping; besides I plan to employ Shego's interrogation methods."

"Need I remind you that we are at thirty thousand feet and punching a hole in the planes wall could be dangerous?"

Getting out of the co-pilots seat Anne patted Betty on the shoulder, and then followed Kim to the back of the plane where Shego and Yori were waiting. Setting down between the girls Anne closed her eyes to collect her thoughts for a moment before she began.

"Well you know that Betty and I went to college together and that we were roommates. You also know that while I was studying medicine, Betty was taking law enforcement. What you don't know is that one day in our first semester a CIA recruiter approached us offering us a job, he told us that it would be a great way to earn extra money for college and give something back to your country at the same time and he promised that it would not interfere with our studies. Of course Betty jumped at the offer but I wasn't interested and declined. However Betty kept on about how much good I could do and how she was enjoying the training. Finally, I agreed to give it try. "

"At first it was a lot of fun the defense classes were a great way to get into shape, the work wasn't interfering with my schoolwork too much and after about six months of much accelerated training we were assigned our first mission. It was a very simply one; all we had to do was recover a stolen computer reel and destroy anything in the lab that could contain material from the reel or anything that looked like plans to a bomb. Not only did we recover the reel, but we also discovered a scientist who was being held against his will. So we saved him and destroyed the bad guy's lair. Not too bad for our first mission."

"I bet that you also found out that it was fun and exciting and you liked playing a spy! Didn't you mom?"

"Yes dear, I did love the excitement! That was just the first of many missions we went on and with each mission we got better and trained harder. We were a great team; we even had an arch foe that we seemed to keep running into, much like you and Shego when you two first started out. She was a double agent named Jezebel Jade. Boy, she was good! Every time we thought we had her she would just slip away. The three of us had a lot of respect for each other's skills; it was a toss up on who won most often. Then at the start of our fourth year in college we were sent to Hong Kong for a rescue mission. A very evil man named Dr. Zin who had plans to take over the world had captured Dr. Quest and his family; he was forcing Dr. Quest to build him a laser weapon."

"Wait a minute!" said Shego "Dr. Zin, a laser weapon! I thought that they didn't have lasers back in the Stone Age. I mean Dr. Drakken was always using some sort of laser weapon, but that's now old technology."

"That's right, Dr. Quest was one of the first to build and use laser weapons. Dr. Zin was the first to try using one to take over the world. Our assignment was to pose as servants or geisha girls to gain entrance on his junk that was anchored in Hong Kong bay."

"Ok, ok, wait a minute, Anne neither you nor Betty look oriental and what about the language barrier how could you pass as a Chinese?" asked Shego.

"Oh, you'll be surprised what a little makeup, wigs and colored contacts can do for your appearance and as for the language; both of us speak fluent Chinese."

"No way Mom, I never knew that you spoke any other language except French" exclaimed Kim!

"Kimmy, I'm a brain surgeon, why is it so hard for you to believe that I can speak other languages?

Uh maybe it's because I never heard you speak any other language but French!

To that Anne replied (in Chinese) "Half of the world speaks Chinese, why don't you?" (Then in Spanish)"The more we know about each other the less misunderstanding we will have." (In Japanese) "Knowledge is the key to the world."

Upon hearing her native tongue, Yori burst out in laughter then she started asking so many questions in Japanese that Anne had to stop her and make her slow down. When they stopped to catch their breaths, the looks on Kim and Shego's faces made them both burst out laughing again.

"Okay you two, enough of the inside jokes. I still have a lot of unanswered questions and you are not getting away that easy. Just how many languages do you speak anyway?" demanded Kim.

"Okay dear, let's see there's Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, Russian, German, French and Latin, plus I also speak two dialects of Japanese and three dialects in Chinese."

Putting the plane on autopilot, Betty got up from the pilot's seat and walked to the back of the plane to see if she needed to lend her support to Anne, as she approached the girls she heard Kim ask.

"But mom what happened on the Quest mission that made you quit the CIA?"

Anne closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering. The event of that day was as fresh in her mind and still as painful as they were the day after it occurred over twenty-six years ago.

"When Betty and I arrived in Hong Kong and found Dr. Zin's junk in the harbor just as we were told it would be. We captured two of his new geisha girls and had them hauled away for safe keeping after we striped them of their clothing. We then put their clothes on and just walked past the guards. The CIA sent two teams for that mission. The other team was there to assist us, but their primary mission was to sink the boat. They got there a week before, and had already planted several explosives on the bottom of the hull. What Betty and I didn't know was that we had only twenty-four hours to get the Quest's off the ship once we went aboard. After that the other team was ordered to blow it no matter who was on board. They're the ones who took the girls and gave us the detonator. Once on board we found ourselves assigned to kitchen duty as servers, which was perfect because one of our duties was to feed the prisoners."

Betty could see that Anne was still having difficulty talking about that night even after all this time so she let Anne rest as she continued the story.

"We found Jonny and his family in the bowls of the ship in cages that weren't fit for animals. All of them had been beaten and tortured and it didn't look like any of them had a moments rest in a week. Your mother almost gave us away because when she saw how they were treated she almost broke down and cried. Jonny was treated the worst because Dr. Zin knew that Dr. Quest loved him dearly and would do anything to protect him. He was strapped in an electric chair and shocked several times while his father was forced to watch until he agreed to Dr.Zin's demands."

When Anne spoke up she had a look in her eyes that Kim did not recognize and for the first time in her life Kim realized that her mother was so much more. The pride she had of being the daughter of a brain surgeon was eclipsed by the pride she now had of being the daughter of this very deep and capable woman. This woman who held a secret all these years, knowing what her daughter was doing, was leading down the same path but never once tried to stand in her way.

"We were instructed that night to take food to the men standing guard. We decided that was when we would make our move as Betty cooked the rice and noodles; I made the tea and added a little something extra to it. We found the room where all the video equipment was and fed the man in there first. As soon as he drank the tea he realized that he was poisoned and tried to sound the alarm but Betty gave him a karate chop to the back of the neck putting him down. We then tied him up and cut the wires to the monitors then proceeded to the lower levels to feed the guard that was watching the Quest's. But he was a big nasty ugly man that was more interested in us than food. He kept groping at us like we were sent there for his pleasure. He made my stomach turn; I don't know how Betty put up with him but she finally got him to eat by feeding him, pretending to be interested. That was until he grabbed her, forcing her to kiss him. I never saw such a large man go down so fast in my life; I still don't know how she did it. Taking his keys we quickly unlocked the cell doors, giving Race and Dr Quest guns and the boys extra ammunition to carry for us. I Handed Jonny a silk scarf and instructed him to tie his dog's mouth shut so he couldn't bark and alert the guards. He was the cutest little thing named Bandit but it was very yappy! As soon as Jonny had him muzzled we took off the kimonos then proceeded to sneak out of the back of the ship. Just when we were almost to the speedboat that we had hidden, we heard a commotion from the upper deck and a rifle shot rang out."

As Anne paused in her narration so Betty took over for her again knowing that the rest of the story would be hardest on her to tell.

"Race was struck in his right shoulder and he went down. I watched as Anne in one fluid motion draw her pistol, aimed then shot the man with the rifle at over seventy feet away! She then shot the next man who was dumb enough to stick his head over the rail of the ship. She then holstered her gun, picking Race up, throwing him over her shoulder caring him fireman stile yelling, RUN, to the rest of us. I got to the boat first; got it started, then had the boys untie the lines. As soon as Anne and Race were on board, I hit the throttle and the detonator at the same time. But just as the junk started to blow up, two speedboats came around from behind it with four men in them shooting at us with high power rifles missing me by just a few inches. Anne drew her pistol again shooting the driver of the first boat in the chest causing that boat to veer into the second boat which in turn was forced into the propeller of a slow moving freighter that we were just passing killing both of them. The shooter in the first boat threw his partner out, and kept coming after us. All of his shots went wild, but Anne wasn't taking any chances. She took careful aim shooting him in the head; then she shot the fuel tank blowing up the boat. We made land without further trouble, but not knowing Hong Kong at all we missed our rendezvous with the other team. So I stole a delivery van that was conveniently left open and running and drove it to the airport where we had a plane ready to go. Taking off without radioing the tower was probably not the smartest thing to do because within a few minutes in the air we had two fighter jets trying to force us back to the airport, but our jet was not your standard Lear Jet. We were as well armed as the fighters. We took them by surprise by doing a great roll over move, hitting one with a missile then cutting the other to shreds with the machine gun fire."

"Our orders were to take Dr. Quest directly to Washington but instead we landed in Hawaii where we took them all to the hospital for their wounds. We contacted our supervisor's and explained to them what we had done and why. Then we were instructed to stay with the Quest's until such a time that they well enough to travel, and then bring Dr. Quest to the pentagon for debriefing."

"We stayed in Hawaii for about a week, and then flew to Florida to the Quest home, which is where we are heading to right now! Then things kind' a got um, out of control when your mother developed a crush on Dr. Quest."

"BETTY, I can't believe you said that" exclaimed Anne! "I did not have a crush on Dr. Quest. I fell head over heals in love with the man."

"Oh mom, he had to be way older than you! That's just wrong eau" said Kim as she acted like she was disgusted!

"He was only about twelve years older, and he was so smart and so handsome! I just could not help myself. Imagine if we had gotten married, how smart you children would have been with one of the top scientist in the world and a brain surgeon as parents."

Just then a beeping noise was coming from the cockpit snapping Anne back to reality. Betty got up and walked to the cockpit then called back to Anne.

"We're almost there, we need to make preparations to land so story time is over for now; I need you up here."

Getting up Anne gave Kim a kiss on the cheek saying

"Don't worry dear, I love your father and I wouldn't trade him or any of you kids for anything. I do not regret anything except having to kill those men that night, even though I had no choice. That is why I left the CIA; besides I always wanted to be a doctor ever since my father died it was my dream to help people, not kill them."

She then walked back to the copilot's seat and sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reunion

As the plane was making its approach Kim looked out the window and saw only water, she was wondering where they were going to land. Just then the plane touched down and the scene outside changed to a lush well maintained landscape that looked like a postcard from paradise. Betty taxied up to a large hanger, and then shut down the engines. As soon as the all clear was given, Kim put on her backpack then opened the hatch letting the stairs down. Standing at the foot of the stairs was the man Kim saw on her kimmunicator that morning. Leading the way Betty departed first followed by Anne then Yori, Shego and finally Kim.

As the plane approached, Jonny was beside himself with excitement but he didn't know if it was from finally getting to see these two women again of if he somehow knew that they would make everything right and find his father. When the door finely opened and Betty and Anne walked down the ramp he felt like a child again running up to them and throwing his arms around them; the three of them embraced and for the time at least, all of his troubles were forgotten.

Stepping back from him Betty said, "Jonny I want you to meet the better half of Global Justice's number one team. The tall dark haired woman is Shego; she is our self-defense and weapons expert. Next is Yori Kamsumi, she is the newest member and a master in Tai Shing Pek Quar, Kung fu. Last but not least this young woman is Kim Possible, leader of team Possible and Anne's daughter."

Stepping up to girl's as they were introduced, Jonny gave each a hug thanking them for coming. When he got to Kim, he just couldn't stop himself from starring at her, she looked so much like her mother it brought a lump to his throat, giving her a hug, he remarked.

"My God Anne, she is beautiful; she looks just like you did at her age. God how I wish things could have worked out differently between you and father then this young lady would have been my sister. For someone as smart as my dad is, he was very foolish."

Blushing Kim stammered out a "Thank you", then stepped back as Anne stepped up to her side.

"Thank you Jonny, our Kimmy is a very special girl, her father and I love her very much. But she is the team leader and there for commands a certain amount of respect. Besides she blushes easily when compared to me or told that she is pretty."

Trying very hard to regain control of him self Jonny put on his best poker face, then apologized.

"I am very sorry if I caused you any embarrassment Ms. Possible. It's just that the last few days have been very trying on me and I am very happy to have Global Justice on the case, especially your team. Not to mention seeing Betty and your mother again after all these years."

Jonny just couldn't contain himself any longer and he broke into a very large boyish grin looking to Kim like one of her brothers who just got caught sneaking out of her room.

"Apology accepted, Dr. Quest. Now your message said that you thought that your father was taken from his house. If it's not too much trouble we would like to start the investigation there. Could you please show us where it is?"

"Of course, if you would please follow me, I'll take you there."

Turning back to Betty and Anne, taking them by the arms he lead the group down a walkway to a very strange looking house. Kim thought as she approached it that it looked like something right out of a science fiction movie. As Jonny opened the front door he started to step inside when Kim stopped him.

"Dr. Quest, would you mind if we had a look inside without you? The less contamination to the crime scene, the easier it will be for us to find a clue. If you like the three of you could go set on the deck and get reacquainted."

"Sure no problem, I would love the chance to talk to these two women" Jonny responded as he led them to the patio!

Taking out her kimmunicator Kim called Wade, and then had Yori and Shego turn their communicator's on as well.

"Hi Wade we're here and we're just starting to go into the house. I need you to lock on to all of the communicator's so you can receive data from all of us at the same time, then we can sort it all out later."

"All set Kim answered Wade, oh by the way Ron and Will are a little upset that you girls left them behind."

"Oh for peat sakes, put Ron on and I'll talk to him."

After explaining to Ron why they were not needed at this time, and that she hadn't wanted to disturb their game, Kim went into the house to see what Shego and Yori had found so far. Putting on her spectrum-analysis sunglasses and linking them to her Kimmunicator, she started to look around the living room. While Yori went outside to look for footprints and Shego checked out the bedrooms.

It did not take very long for them to find what they were looking for. Kim found dried blood on the couch and living room carpet and had obtained several samples for analysis. Shego didn't find anything in the bedroom, but she did find a poison dart stuck in the couch. Yori found several footprints and some fingerprints on the outside of the bedroom window. Meeting back in the living room to discuss their findings, Yori noticed something stuck in the wall up next to the ceiling. Getting a boost from Shego, Yori reached up and pulled a throwing knife out of the wall. Looking at what they had found Yori said

"It was ninjas that took Dr. Quest and jugging by the size of the footprints I found they were women."

Kim asked "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"The footprints all have the split between the toes and none of them are any larger than my foot or very deep even in the soft dirt under the windows. Besides this dart and knife I am sure that I recognize them; they belong to a ninja team that is all women that go by the name The Black Rose."

"Great, finally we get to test our skills on women ninjas instead of some dim witted henchmen." Exclaimed Shego "Do you know where to find them?"

"No, but I will contact Sensei, maybe he can find out where they are and verify my suspensions. I will need a quite place so I can make contact with him."

While Yori went off to find a place where she could contact Sensei, Kim and Shego walked out to the patio to give their report to Dr. Director.

The room Yori found looked to her like a shrine the walls were covered with awards and photos of a much younger Jonny and another boy that wore a turban with a Middle Eastern look. Setting lotus fashion on the floor she closed her eyes and reached out for Sensei. Yori found herself back at the school standing behind Sensei. She bowed deeply with the greatest respect then said.

"Please forgive the intrusion Sensei, but we are in need of your vast knowledge. A close friend of mistress Possible-san has been taken by force, we were hoping that you could tell us where to find the ninjas that go by the name of the Black Rose."

For the longest time Sensei did not answer her; Yori was starting to think that he was upset with her for coming to him in this fashion. But when he spoke it was with respect and as an equal, not as a teacher to a student.

Bowing to Yori he said "Yori-san I have heard of the Black Rose but I do not know where they are hiding at this time. I will of course do my best to find out where they are to help you in this mission of mercy."

Then stepping up to Yori, he took her hands in his and gently kissed them smiling at her because of the puzzled look on her face he then told her.

"My dear girl of all of my students that I have had the pleasure of teaching; you are the one that I am most proud of, you are no longer the student but my most capable equal and my first choice as my successor!"

This stunned Yori so much she did not know how to respond

"Sensei I, I could never replace you, you are Yamanouchi and without you the school would surely fall to ruins."

Patting her hands and shaking his head, "My dear girl this school has been here for over a thousand years and it will be here for another thousand years; long after both of us have returned to dust but my time as headmaster is fast approaching the end and I grow tired, so when you are ready to take your rightful place as headmaster we will be waiting for you. Go now, and I will contact you as soon as I have the information that you seek."

When Yori opened her eyes she felt a sudden sense of loss in the knowledge that Sensei was thinking of leaving the school and an over-whelming sense of pride that he had chosen her to replace him. Jumping up she ran out to find Kim.

Jonny was enjoying talking to Anne and Betty so much that he lost track of time and realized that he was getting hungry.

"I am sorry girls, I have completely lost my manners I haven't offered anyone anything to eat or drink since you've arrived. Can I make it up by cooking you dinner and some drinks?"

Anne said "I don't know, don't bachelors live on about the same food as college students? Besides I remember the last time you tried to impress us with your cooking, you almost burnt the house down."

Looking rather hurt Jonny was about to respond when he heard Shego say "I don't care if all he can make is a beer and a peanut butter sandwich let him cook, I'm hungry! We haven't eaten a thing since breakfast."

Kim stepped up giving her mother a kiss on the cheek; then snapped off a sharp salute to Dr. Director.

"That didn't take very long, did you find something" asked Dr. Director.

Handing her two plastic bags containing the blood samples and weapons Kim answered

"Well we now know who took him. What we don't know is why and where they took him to."

Jonny was amazed; "You already know who took my father, you weren't in the house for an hour. The police where in there for over two hours and couldn't come up with anything."

"I told you Jonny, my girls are the best. What did you find?" asked Dr. Director.

"Well, we found out that your father was taken by a team of ninjas that go by the name of the Black Rose and he tried to fight them off. Because we found blood and we're pretty sure that it is his, but we need a blood sample from you to verify it. What we don't know yet is why, and most importantly where they took him. Yori is contacting Sensei, and asking for help in locating them. We should have an answer by morning and Shego is right, we are getting hungry. When are we heading back to Middleton? Ron and I have a date tonight with our trigonometry homework."

"Sorry Kim, we were thinking of just staying here for the night due to the fact that even if we left right now it would be very late by the time we got back. Besides I don't think that we should leave Jonny alone tonight, just in case they come back for him" said Anne.

"Ah mom, I really do have a lot of homework to get done and it's Saturday night. And you know that Will can't stand to be away from Shego for more than a few hours before he goes into with-drawl."

Anne, putting on her best puppy dog pouting face and clasping her hands together pleading with Kim and Shego. "Oh please girls, can't we stay the night? The three of us have so much to talk about, and we really do think that it would be best that someone is here just in case they come back for Jonny."

Shego caved first, "Oh all right, just stop making that stupid pouting face I really hate it when your daughter does that, besides I am not the one whining about getting home so I can be with my boyfriend. All I want is something to eat before I pass out, I can sleep anywhere."

"Well Kimmy how about it, asked Dr. Director? If you really need to get home, then take the jet and send Will back for us tomorrow."

"No that won't be necessary; we can stay but if he tries feeding me peanut butter and jelly sandwich for dinner I will show him what its like to be a my sparring partner."

Jumping up from his chair Jonny said "Okay then I better get dinner started."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Master Yori 

Yori caught up with Kim just as everyone was getting ready to go to Jonny's house and by the look on her face Kim knew that there was something very wrong.

Yori bowed to Kim, and then said "Chosen One I must talk to you in private! Please it is very important!"

"Of course Yori" Taking Yori by the hand, then turning to Shego Kim said "Go on in and start without us, we'll be there as soon as we can."

She then led Yori out into the yard, sitting down under a shade tree.

"What has you so upset, did Sensei have bad news about Dr. Quest?"

"No, NO I am sorry if I gave you that impression, Sensei is still working on that for us."

"Then what has you so upset? Please tell me I don't like seeing you this way."

"Sensei has told me that he wants to retire; he wants me to be headmaster of Yamanouchi! Even though it is a great honor to be given this offer, I do not think that I am worthy or ready for such an honor."

Kim smiled at Yori; then giving her a hug she said "Yori, your one flaw is that you're always are too hard on yourself, which keeps you humble and makes you work harder than anyone that I have ever known. There is no one better suited for that position than you, and Sensei knows that. He sees in you what the rest of us sees. He sees someone that is fiercely loyal, very gentle and loving and he also knows that you are very intelligent and wise beyond your years! But he also knows that to ask this of you at such a young age would be improper of him unless there was another reason that is beyond his control, or he wanted to prepare you for the position in case he cannot ask you when the time comes. If you like I will go with you to talk to Sensei, I am sure that you have just misunderstood his intentions."

"Oh yes Kim, if you would do that for me I would be very grateful."

"Ok take my hands and concentrate."

The next thing Kim knew they were back at Yamanouchi with Sensei standing in front of them smiling. Sensei bowed respectfully saying.

"Welcome back Kim Possible-san and master Yori-san. I was wondering when you were going to show up I must admit that I was not expecting you so soon. I regret to inform you that I have not had enough time to locate your friend or the hideout of the Black Rose gang."

"He's not my friend Sensei, he's my mother's friend and that is not why we are here. Yori was both very saddened and nervous when you asked her to be headmaster of Yamanouchi."

"Nervous and saddened why? Yori it is a great honor to be chosen as headmaster, you would have the added honor to be the first woman to have that position. "

"I am honored Sensei, but I am sad because I fear for your health and nervous because I do not feel that I am worthy such a great honor."

"Yori my health is not the issue, it's my age. I am getting old and it was my wish to prepare you to take over, so when the time comes you would be ready. I wish to reserve my right to choose my successor, and my choice is you. As for your worthiness' there has never been a headmaster more worthy than you my dear. The fact that you have never coveted the position and feel overwhelmed by my offer demonstrates that point. Besides I had the same feeling when my headmaster first chose me and I was much older than you and his second choice."

"Thank you Sensei, I thought that you wanted me to start right away and I still have much to learn before I return to the school forever."

"No my dear, come back when you are ready. If it takes a day or twenty years we will be waiting for you." Seeing the relief in Yori's eyes, Sensei then turned to Kim and asked "What is the name of this friend of your mother's that was taken by the Black Rose gang?"

"Dr Quest" answered Kim.

"Dr. Benton Quest, the great scientist is a friend of your mother's?" asked a surprised Sensei.

"Yes, do you know of him?"

"Of course, we are old friends. We had his sons here for almost two years not long after I became headmaster. I will double my efforts in finding the Black Rose gang; all of the resources of this school are at your disposal including any help you might need in fighting to save Dr. Quest."

"All we need is help locating them or finding where they took him. We will handle the rest; that is what we train for. Now it is getting very late and we have not eaten yet, so you must excuse us we need to get back to our friends before someone comes looking for us, before I awaken from my trance that, as Shego found out could be very dangerous."

Jonny was starting to worry about Kim and Yori and asked "Do you think I should go looking for them, maybe they got lost or something."

Shego spoke up, "How could you get lost on an island? All you can do is walk in a circle. Most likely their doing that psychotic thing they do with their Sensei and Ron. Trust me when I say that you do not want to disturb Kimmy when she is in her trance."

"Well their food is getting cold; I think that I am going to go look for them."

"Okay but I am warning you, if you find them setting very still and their eyes looks like their fluttering do not approach them from behind" warned Shego.

Walking back to his father's house because that was where he last saw them, looking around he spotted the girls setting under a tree with their legs crossed and holding hands, the way they were sitting looked very familiar to him. As he approached them he was again struck by the beauty and likeness of Anne's daughter. Remembering Shego's warning he stopped about three paces behind Kim and watched Yori's face it kept changing expressions and her eyelids were fluttering very rapidly. All in the sudden Kim was standing in front of him with short a sword mere inches from his throat. It happened so fast and startled him so he almost fell over backwards before he caught himself.

"KIM it's me JONNY, stop please, I didn't mean to scare you."

Recognition finally returned to Kim's eyes as she dropped her arm down.

"Oh Jonny I am so sorry, are you all right, I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked looking very concerned.

Standing back up and examining himself he answered, "Well other than almost loosing my head I seem to be unharmed."

Yori stepped up next to Kim then said "You are very lucky Shego lost about two inches of her hair the last time she did that."

Kim held her arm out straight and recalled the blade back to her neck. Jonny could not believe his eyes as he watched the sword turn to liquid and then crawl up her arm to form a necklace.

"You, you have the lotus blade, how is this possible?"

"It's not the Lotus blade, it is its mate, the Lotus Bloom and it's possible because my boyfriend has the Lotus blade, because he is the Chosen One."

Remembering his training from the time he spent at Yamanouchi, Jonny bowed to her then said.

"It is truly a great honor to be in the presence of the Chosen One. I knew that you were very special, but I did not expect this."

Tuning to Yori, Kim asked "Is this going to happen to me every time someone who knows about the school meets me? Jonny please do not do that again! It's sooo embarrassing; I'm just me, its no big deal.

The next morning Kim woke up early because the sun was coming though the bedroom window shining directly into her eyes, forgetting where she was for a few seconds she rolled over to snuggle with the warm body in the bed next to her until she realized that it was her mother and not Ron. Deciding to take a walk on the beach she got up and snuck across the hall to the bathroom to get dressed. Stepping out the patio door before she put her shoes on, she jumped when Jonny spoke up.

"Good morning Kim you're up awful early. How did you sleep?"

"Fine I guess; I'm not use to sleeping with my mother though. I woke up dreaming about Ron, so she almost got a surprise wake up call."

Jonny was smiling at her with a misty look in his eyes so Kim asked "What are you looking at?"

"I just can't get over how much you look like your mother. It's more than just the look it's, well it's, how you carry yourself, your expressions and confidence. It's all that and so much more; somehow I feel a connection with you, like we've known each other our whole lives! So please forgive me for staring, all I am trying to do is sort out my emotions. Another thing about you is I really believe in you and I know that we will get my father back."

"I'll forgive you, but Jonny I am really nothing special, I just do what I think is right to the best of my abilities. So please don't put me on a pedestal I don't deserve it and it makes me very uncomfortable."

"Ok I'll try to remember that, in the meantime can I get you something for breakfast?"

"No thank you, I just wanted to go for a walk on the beach before everyone gets up we don't have an ocean in Colorado. Would you like to go with?"

"Yes I would" he said; "let me get my shoes."

They walked along the beach in silence for a while; Kim was enjoying the ocean breeze thinking if only Ron was here romantic type thoughts. Jonny was remembering similar walks on this same beach with her mother so long ago. Kim sat down in the sand looking out at the water; then she looked up to Jonny and asked "When were you at Yamanouchi and how does your dad know Sensei?"

Setting down next to her, he picked up a handful of sand and let it slip from between his fingers before answering.

"Father met Sensei before I was born. Hadji and I spent two years there starting in 1976. I really was not his star student, Hadji on the other hand was. Father thought that the discipline of the school would be good for us. I think he just wanted to get me out of his hair about your mother. I have to confess I had a severe crush on her; I really wanted her to marry dad."

"Well Jonny whatever you do, don't ever admit that to my father because he is very protective of his women. He has already threatened to send Ron into a black hole several times and I am sure that he meant it at least once. Come on we better get moving."

After only going a few more yards, Kim spotted something lying on the beach that just didn't look right. "What do you suppose that is?" she asked pointing down the beach.

"Don't know, let's find out" and they both started to run racing toward the object. Kim reached it first, and as soon as she was close enough she knew that it was a person. Rolling it over, she realized that it was a woman; dressed in the uniform of a ninja. Checking for a pulse and finding only a very weak one they started mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. After what seemed a very long time, the woman coughed, then spit out water and started breathing on her own. Jonny jumped up saying "I'll go get help!"

"Jonny stop, I have my Kimmunicator" as she pulled it out she hit the panic button.

In the house all four of the other commentators went off at once. Shego found hers first, turning it on and seeing Kim on the screen.

"What's the matter?"

"Shego I need you and mom here now! We're on the beach about a quarter of a mile from the house; just follow our tracks. We found one of the ninjas that took Dr. Quest."

Within a few minutes of the call Jonny spotted Shego and Yori running toward them and it looked to Jonny that Shego's hands were glowing as she approached them.

Sliding to a stop next to Kim Shego said "WHAT! You already knocked her out! You mean I ran all this way for nothing."

"No I didn't knock her out, we found her like this. The poor thing was half drowned; Jonny and I had to revive her"

Betty arrived followed by Anne who immediately started looking her over finishing her assessment Anne informed them.

"We need to get her back to the jet, then to a hospital quickly! Several jellyfish have stung her and she has water in her lungs she needs medication and antibodies."

"My father has a very complete examination room that he keeps for just this type of emergency he even has an X-ray machine and a very well stocked pharmacy."

As Jonny bent down to pick her up, Shego stopped him saying "It will be faster if I take her you led the way."

Shego then picked her up and started to run at full speed with Kim and Yori running along side. Jonny was barely able to keep up much less lead. As soon as Shego started to slow down she handed her over to Kim without loosing a step then with only a few hundred yards to go Yori took her the rest of the way. Jonny was out of breath just trying to keep up, unlocking the door to the examination room he led them in.

Anne was very impressed as she looked around. Yori laid her on the table but stopped Anne from touching her.

"Yori I need to examine her, please get out of the way" demanded Anne!

"No, I cannot let you do that until she is stripped, bound and searched for weapons, she is a ninja and if she awakens the first thing she will do is try to escape and she will kill the first person she sees to cause confusion so she can get away. You must trust me on this, the fact that she is a member of the Black Rose means she would rather die than be taken captive."

Anne reluctantly stepped back to let Yori and Shego remove her clothes and search her. Anne could not believe all the weapons they found and where some were hidden she cringed to think about, but worst of all was when Yori removed a cyanide capsule from a tooth.

Standing back Yori declared "You may examine her now, but I warn you do not release her bindings even weak and unarmed she is still very dangerous. I will remain with you until you are through."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inquisition

Leaving Anne and Yori to care for the ninja, Jonny went in to start cooking breakfast. When Betty walked in she was talking on her Kimmunicator giving someone instructions, when she was finished she turned it off; then looked up at Jonny smiling saying.

"I just called in another team to take our new friend back to Global Justice for safe keeping until we can figure out what to do with her."

"Betty I have got to know, what do you feed those girls? I'm in good shape, I run on the beach almost every day! Yet I was hard pressed to keep up with them, even while they were carrying a woman that had to weight as much or more than any of them."

"I had nothing to do with that, Shego has some kind of powers that I can't explain. Yori has gone to Yamanouchi her whole life and Kim well, Kim's just plain amazing. Although I think that she comes by her physical strengths and skills from Anne. I mean; was what you just witness today any harder than when Anne threw Race over her shoulder then ran to the boat that night in Hong Kong?"

In the examining room Anne found everything she needed to clean the girl's wounds and the medication for the jellyfish stings all the while Yori stood guard not taking her eyes off of the girl; even though she never showed any signs waking up. When Anne had done everything she could and she was sure that the girl was going to make it she looked over at Yori telling her.

"You can stop worrying about her; she's going to be all right."

"You misunderstand me Dr. Possible; I am not concerned for her, it is for your safety that I stayed and watched over you."

Stepping up to Yori, Anne gave her a tight hug then said "Thank you, but I am quite able to take care of myself. Besides she was tied down and sedated."

"Even so I would never forgive myself if I allowed her to hurt the mother of my friend! Maybe this would be a good time for you to get something to eat when Shego is finished please ask her to relive me. I do not wish to leave the ninja alone, until I am sure that she understands her situation and we have had a chance to question her."

"All right Yori, I'll send Shego out as soon as she's done, but I don't want you questioning her until I say it is safe to do so."

A little while later the girl woke up while Shego was watching her, she started fighting the restraints and yelling something that Shego couldn't understand so Shego called for Dr. Director and Dr. Possible, but everyone came running.

Dr. Possible spoke to the girl in Japanese; "Please calm down we're not going to hurt you. We found you on the beach this morning almost drowned."

The girl stared at Anne with hate filled eyes; threatening her. "When I get free I will return the favor by removing your head!"

Yori spoke up; "Dr. Possible is it all right if we ask her a few questions now?"

"Yes Yori, I think that if she is feeling good enough to threaten me, she's well enough to answer some questions."

"OKAY then, give me a few minutes alone with her and I'll have everything we need" said Shego gleefully rubbing her hands ready for some action.

Turning to Dr. Director Yori pleated "If you please, I think that Shego's methods will not work on this one. Please trust me on this. Let Kim and I handle her questioning. She is a ninja and needs to be handled very carefully; she would rather die than tell us anything."

After she listened to all of the arguments about how to handle the questioning, Dr. Director ordered everyone out except Kim and Yori. She then turned to Yori saying

"She's all yours but I want the whole thing taped so there can be no torturing."

Bowing to Dr. Director, Yori replied "I have no intentions of harming her. I have never tortured anyone in my life nor do I plan to start now."

"Of course Yori, I didn't mean to imply that you would. I'm sorry if I insulted you in any way" Dr. Director apologized.

As soon as the camera was set up and everyone had left the room, Kim turned to Yori grabbing her by the shoulders asking her.

"What you think you are doing! I have never questioned anyone before; what made you think I would be of any help with this?"

"Please I ask that you trust me Kim, this is the only way to get the information that we need to save Dr. Quest."

Yori started the questioning speaking in Japanese; "What is your name?" The only answer she got was a hate filled stare. Grabbing the girl by her hair, Yori forced her to look at her and then told her.

"I am Yori Kansumi of Yamanouchi you have committed a crime against the Chosen One's. A crime that is punishable by death and the loss of your soul. The man that you took from here was a friend of the mother of the Chosen One. That means that he was under Yamanouchi's protection. I know that being a ninja and failing in a mission death will be welcomed. However your soul will now belong to the Lotus Blade and your skills will be added to the keepers of the blade." The girl showed no signs of listening to Yori.

Yori instructed Kim; "Put your left hand on her forehead forcing her to look you in the eyes and then hold your amulet in your right hand. Doing as she was told, the second she touched the girl's forehead she started yelling at Kim in English. Kim heard her yell,

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU STUPID AMERICAN GIRL OR I WILL CUT THEM OFF!"

Jumping back rather startled, Kim asked "Yori I thought she didn't speak English?"

Looking up at Kim with a mischievous smile; Yori answered

"But Chosen One, she did not speak English, you understood Japanese. It is the power of the Lotus Bloom."

"Well you could have told me!"

Then realizing why Yori wanted her there, Kim knew what she had to do.

Kim then placed her hand on the girl's forehead again; this time holding her firmly, forcing the girl to look at her. She then spoke to her in a clear concise manner in Japanese.

"Do you know who I am?" The girl refused to answer and tried to look away. "I am the mate of the Chosen One and I possess the Lotus Bloom."

"YOU LIE; the Lotus Bloom would NEVER belong to a stupid girl like you! You will pay the price for such BLASPHEMY," she screamed at Kim.

Smiling at the girl, Kim removed her hand from the amulet she then extended it out calling forth the Lotus Bloom so the girl could see it coming into her hand. She then laid the sword across the girl's chest with the edge facing her throat.

"Now do you believe me? Or shall I use it to start removing body parts like you have been threatening to do to us? My patience is running out! I am only going to ask you questions once each time and for every wrong answer you will be punished. What is your name?"

The girl refused to answer all she did was clenched her jaw tighter, this simple act made Kim very angry. She closed her eyes and concentrated to clear her head.

Looking up at Yori she said, "I don't think that this girl is a believer! Maybe I will have to show her something that only the Lotus Blade can do; any suggestions?"

"You could remove one of her hands or maybe just remove the skin from her legs," answered Yori.

Instead Kim turned the blade into num-chucks and gave her a demonstration. Then she turned them into a staff, then her shield but nothing seemed to impress her. Finally Kim laid the sword across her chest again; she then called upon the power of the Lotus Bloom saying "Bloom Make this girl a believer" suddenly the room was bathed in a bright blue light.

The girl screamed out in pain, arching her back as if she was getting shocked her eyes rolled back into her head and then she went limp. Kim yanked the sword away, and as she did she felt a sudden strange power surge though the sword, then up her arm sending Kim to her knees. Unable to breath for a few seconds, Kim's head was spinning making her nauseous and unable to stand. Yori was at her side talking to her but Kim could not hear what she was saying. After what seemed like an eternity Kim finely regained her senses. Helping her to her feet Yori looked on very concerned.

"Are you all right Kim? Should I go get your mother?"

"No I'll be all right; what happened to her? Is she hurt?"

"Kim you invoked the power of the sword, and it took her soul, she is dead. It was not your fault you did not know that the sword had such power. I have failed you by not warning you that this could happen."

"NO! I DO NOT KILL! Ever no matter what! This cannot be I FORBID IT!"

Laying the sword across the girl's chest again, Kim screamed at the top of her voice in Japanese;

"LOTUS BLOOM I DEMAND THAT YOU RETURN THE SOUL THAT YOU JUST TOOK FROM THIS GIRL. If you do not, I will cast you into the FIRES of MT. FUJI."

Yori was suddenly very scared, for she knew that the sword has never given up its souls and Kim would do as she threatened. Suddenly the sword started to hum, then it started to glow bright red. It was a color that Yori had never seen before; and then bolts of electricity shot out from the sword toward anything mettle. Though out it all Kim did not waver; she kept repeating over and over again, "RETURN HER SOUL!"

The girl's body started to thrash around, and the light returned to her lifeless eyes then arching her back she let out the most painful scream, forcing Yori to cover her ears and the light forcing to her turn away.

When the light and screaming stopped; Kim collapsed to the floor again. This time she was out cold Yori looked at the girl on the table who was now crying uncontrollably. She then bent to examine Kim; finding her alive but unconscious then turning her back to the girl she asked.

"Do you know what just happened to you?"

With a voice hoarse from screaming and fearful of making Yori angry, she whispered

"Yes, the sword took my soul; it held me captive I saw my body from outside, I was d d dead."

"Yes you were, but the most amazing thing just happened. Something that has never been done before! The girl that you called stupid American forced the Lotus Bloom to return your soul to you, she saved your life! She is now laying on the floor unconscious and exhausted from her fight with the sword over your life. All this after you helped take her mothers friend and threatened our lives. Because of you I am ashamed to be ninja and Japanese. She has more honor than anyone that I know."

Kim slowly started to wake up when she realized that she was laying on the examining table looking up she saw Yori and the ninja starring at her. Kim tried to set upright but her head was spinning and she got very nauseas forcing her to lie still Kim asked.

"Yori, what happened why isn't she tied down?"

Both girls bowed deeply, and then Yori said "Please forgive me Chosen One. I thought it best to get you off of the cold floor and make you comfortable."

The ninja spoke up in a very low and respectful voice.

"My name is Aika Yamamotoe at your service. I am forever in your debt and yours to command. I will help you in your quest to save your friend even if I must lay down my life to do so." She then bowed to Kim, adding "Please forgive me Chosen One. I did not know that I what was doing was wrong, you are now my master."

Kim slowly stood up, then picking Aika up by her shoulders she told her.

"I do not keep slaves and no one is in my debt. All I want from you is information and for you to swear to never harm another innocent person again. Now please tell me do you know where Dr. Quest was taken?"

"Yes Chosen One he is being taken to Hong Kong!"

"Do you know where in Hong Kong?"

"Yes"

Good and just one more question. How did you end up in the ocean?

"The man we took was struggling with us and kicked me out of the door of the sea plane we were in as we were taking off."

"Your people just left you?"

"It is our way; those that fall behind are left behind"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Race Is On

As Kim, Yori and Aika stepped out of the examination room to report to Dr. Director they heard an airplane landing and saw everyone standing out by the runway so they started walking toward them. As the plane landed it taxied up to the hanger; the pilot shut down the engines and then climbed out.

Jonny ran up to greet them. "Race, Jessie thank you for coming;" as he gave both of them hugs.

Race said, "Jonny you can stop worrying; I have all my best people working on finding your father."

"Oh Race I'm not worried, I already have one of the best teams in the world working on the case. Come on and let me introduce you to them."

Walking up to a group of women, Race thought that he recognized two of them but wasn't sure until one of them spoke up.

"Hello Race, said Dr. Director. Long time, no see, how have you been doing?"

"Betty is that you? My god it has been a long time. Is that Anne, my God it is!" He rushed forward wrapping them up in a long hard hug. Race released them only after hearing someone behind him clearing her throat. Turning around he said "Excuse me Betty, Anne I would like to introduce you to my wife."

"Well, well, if it isn't the Bobsie twins! After all these years, you two are still together? This must have been a match made in heaven. Most marriages don't last this long!"

"Hello to you too Jezebel, I see you finally got your hooks into a good man. I hope for his sake that he doesn't have a lot of money so he won't be killed off because this man is a good friend and I would hate to have to hunt you down for his murder" snapped Dr. Director.

Caught by surprise Race asked, "Ah do you three know each other?"

"Oh yea darling, we go way back don't we girls?"

"Oh yea, you could say that" answered Anne; "we use to run in the same circles."

"Don't you remember darling, I used to work for WEE and Intelligence One? The Bobsie twins here worked for the CIA; we use to bump into each other quite often."

"Bump is not a word I would use; more like slam, crash or collide" said Anne as she stepped up to Jezebel smiling and giving her a hug. "Damn, you haven't changed a bit, I'm glad that you survived our last encounter. When we didn't see you again we thought that you might have been killed in the explosion at the lab that night in Germany. Both of us went back and searched though the wreckage. We then scoured the hospitals until we finally had to give it up and return to headquarters."

"No, I got out just before the building exploded thanks to your timely warning. It was after that very close call that I quit WEE; then went into hiding for awhile. Then Race and I got back together and we've been together ever since."

Jonny said "Well I would like you two to meet the other members of Global Justice's number one team!" Taken them by their arms, Jonny walked them up to the girls. "Race, Jessie this beautiful woman is Shego; she is the strongest woman I have ever met."

Race asked, "Aren't you Sheri Goshen from team go?"

Taken aback for a minute because it had been so long since she heard her given name, all Shego could do mumbled a weak "Yes sir" while shaking his hand.

Stepping over to Yori, Jonny introduced her. This is Yori Kansumi; she is a master at Tai Shing Pek Quar and a fellow grad from Yamanouchi. Yori bowed gracefully, saying "It is a great pleasure to meet someone as famous as you Mr. Bannon."

Jonny then stepped up to Kim and was about to introduce her when Race exclaimed, "Then this must be the great teen hero Kim Possible! My god I have wanted to contact you for a long time. I was hoping to offer you a job at my detective agency."

"Thank you Mr. Bannon, but I already have a very good job with Global Justice and I just started college."

Jonny looked at Aika and said "This girl I don't know! Kim who is this?"

Smiling at him she answered, "Why she's the ninja that we found on the beach this morning."

Just then everybody noticed Aika standing next to Kim Dr. Director asked, "Are you mad to let her loose?"

Kim just raised her hands and then calmly explained

"She's all right; she has pledged her life to me and I trust her to do what is right. Besides she already told me where they took Dr. Quest."

But before any more questions could be answered, Team Impossible arrived in their hover jet. Kim turned to Aika instructing her.

"I want you to go with these men. Do as they say and they will not harm you unless you fight them. So please don't fight them."

"No, I do not wish to leave your side, I need to come with you so I can protect you" pleaded Aika.

"No, not this time I need to know that you are safe. I know that you have pledged yourself to me but it will take sometime before we know that we can trust you completely. Do you understand? You must prove yourself trustworthy first and you start by following my orders, which is for you to go quietly without a fuss."

Burn Burman and Dash Demond stepped up to Aika, putting handcuffs on her and were leading her away when Dash said, "Oh by the way Kim I almost forgot. Wade sent a package for you and Shego; it's on the plane, why don't you two come and get it."

Stepping onto the plane the girls found a rather large box in the isle. Kim opened the box and found extra clothes, kimmunicator's and boxes with each teams members' names on them. Just as Shego bent over to pick it up she felt a sharp smack on her bottom. Turning around to hit whoever just smacked her she almost butted heads with Will Du. At the same time Kim was pulled off of her feet only to land in the arms of Ron. The response was instance and almost identical for both girls. They both wrapped their arms around their men and kissed them long and hard; thankful for the surprise and knowing that they needed and loved them.

Kim pulled away when she heard Dash saying "Get up or we will be forced to use our stun forks."

Looking over Ron's shoulder she saw Aika on her knees bowing. Taking Ron by the hand she led him to Aika. Dash looked up, then said "I thought that you instructed her to cooperate but the second she saw you she did this and will not get up."

"Ron this is Aika Yamamotoe, she is the ninja that we found this morning. She also knows that you are the Chosen One, which is why she is doing this."

Rolling his eyes, Dash moaned "Oh great, just what we need is another one of Ron's groupies."

Ron bent down and lifted Aika by her shoulders then putting his hand under her chin he forced her to look him in the face. Smiling at her he spoke to her in Japanese,

"My name is Ron Stoppable and I'm very proud to meet you Aika Yamamotoe, but please do not bow before me or Kim. It's kind of embarrassing; besides we believe that no one should bow except when just being courteous."

"As you wish Chosen One, I am forever in your dept and your faithful servant. Please I beg of you do not send me away. I wish to serve you and be by your side. I have pledged my life to you to make up for my sins."

"Go with them now as Kim has requested then on our return we will have a good long talk." Shaking her head yes she turned and allowed Dash to take her to her seat where he strapped her in.

Shego and Will took the box into the house where everyone was waiting. They sat it down, then started passing out its contents. Besides the extra clothes, team members had a box with their name on it. Most held extra gear and gadgets that Wade thought might come in handy. But when Anne opened her box there was a note in it from James that read,

"My Dear Anne, Wade filled me in on what was happening and he showed me the message from Dr.Quest. I remember the long talk we had the day I purposed to you and how someday you're past may catch up and now it seems that it has done just that. I know that this is something that you feel that you must do, so I won't try to stop you. All I ask is that when this is through, you come home to me hopefully with your demons vanquished. Please be careful and listen to your daughter. She knows what she is doing and don't take any unnecessary risk. Wade asked me to pack a care package with extra clothes and undergarments. I also found something that I hope that you won't need, but I feel better that you have it and not need it than to need it and not have it. I love you; the boys and I will be waiting here when you get home yours, forever James T Possible."

Tears welled up in Anne's eyes as she read the letter and then she reached into the box and pulled out one of her sexist black bra and lace panties from Victoria's Secret. Laughing, Betty asked "What kind of mission does he think you are going on?"

"I have no idea" answered Anne; then she reached into the box again and found a metal box with a lock on it and the key taped to the top.

Betty asked "Is that what I think it is."

Anne laid the box across her lap and opened it while everybody watched.

Race said "That is one nice looking gun."

"Anne, I thought that you sold that gun years ago" said Betty.

Picking it up with trembling hands she shook her head. "No, I just couldn't bring myself to part with it but neither did I ever expect to use it again."

Race asked, "Isn't that the same gun you had in Hong Kong?"

"Yes it is, and I haven't shot it since I left the CIA."

Mom I've never seen that before what is it?

"This darling is a match grade Colt 45 target pistol fitted for a silencer and laser sights, nether of which I have ever used."

With practiced skillful hands Anne removed the clip then slid the action off. She then removed the barrel. Taking the cleaning kit that was in the box she ran a patch though it; then inspected and oiled the action then reassembled it all within a matter of a few minutes.

Race said, "You look like you know what you are doing but can you still handle that thing?"

Taking a box of ammunition she loaded all three clips then stood up and said "Lets go find out" as she turned and walked toward the beach with everyone following closely behind.

Finding a piece of drift wood about thirty paces away she turned to Race then said "Just because I haven't shot this gun doesn't mean that I haven't been practicing!" She than racked in a round aimed and shot the tip off a small branch that was sticking up.

Shego said, "Big deal I could do that, lets see you hit something a little harder." She then walked down the beach and picked up a branch; then using her powers she burnt a small spot in the center of it. She walked back to Anne saying "Let's see you hit that Miss Annie Oakley."

Anne took aim, and then unloaded the whole clip. Kim ran down and brought the stick back only to find that were seven holes in the center of the mark that Shego burnt into the stick.

Race just shook his head; "Yep that's our Anne all right, only person I know that can shoot like that, all I can say is that I'm glad she's on our side."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Rules of Engagement

Dr. Director ordered everyone on the plane, "Let's move it people, Kim where did our friend tell you that they were to take Dr. Quest?"

Watching her mother's reaction closely, Kim told her. "He's at a warehouse on Jervois Street in Sheung Wan Hong Kong."

All Anne did was let out a sigh, then said "Here we go again."

Race said "It will seem just like old times, Anne do you still speak Chinese as well as you shoot?"

"Better than that, I can cook now which is something that I couldn't do then."

After the plane was in the air for some time Kim decided that it was time to lay down the rules for this engagement calling everyone together she announced.

"Okay this is how we are going to handle this stitch. First this is Team Possible's assignment; we are going to go in to assess the situation and I do not want anyone other than a team member in the danger zone until I give the all clear. Is that understood mother?"

"But Kimmy, what makes you think that I'm not a team member?" asked Anne.

"Oh no, you don't. Just because I lent you some clothes and a kimmunicator doesn't make you a team member. Besides if anything happened to you I could never go home again."

"Actually Kim, your mother has been an active member of Global Justice for almost ten years now, and she is a lieutenant" said Dr. Director.

"My order stands. Only Shego, Ron, Yori, Will, and I will go in first. The rest of you will stay clear until we make sure that it is safe. No exceptions!"

That's when Race said, "Now you just wait one damn minute young lady! Whether you believe it or not, every one of us is trained for this type of situation and has been doing it long before you were even a glimmer in your mother's eyes!"

"That may be true Mr. Bannon, but the five of us are use to working together; we know and trust each other and the less people that's in a surveillance situation, the less likely the chance that someone will slip up. Besides I like the idea of keeping the five of you for backup just in case there is trouble."

"EXCEPT your forgetting one thing Ms. POSSIBLE, I don't work for anyone but my self and I don't take orders from a TEENAGER," yelled Race!

Shego jumped up in his face and then lit up her hands; in a very low threatening voice she said "I suggest you don't EVER talk to Kim in that tone again! You WILL do as you're told or I'll KNOCK your head off shoulders!"

Jonny jumped up in between them pushing them apart, begging "Please stop this right now! Please Race we don't need this type of friction; I suggest that you back off and do it Kim's way before you get hurt. I told you, Shego is the strongest woman I have ever met and you can't take her so don't even try."

Looking past Jonny with steel gray eyes, Race was sizing up Shego when Anne stepped up laying her hand on his shoulder saying.

"Forget it Race let it go, Kim's right, sometimes you have to take a back seat. Let them go in first to learn what we're up against, and then we can make a plan of action together. Besides Jonny's right you can't take Shego; if memory serves me right you couldn't take me thirty years ago and I was never near as good as Shego!"

"Hey, I was recovering from a bullet in the shoulder remember?"

"Yes I do, that is why I took it easy on you" Anne said smiling then giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now please no more arguing, I need you to trust my daughter. She really is as good as her reputation and her friends are even better. If anyone can save Benton, it's them."

Turing to Kim Race asked "Do you promise to keep us in the loop and not keep anything back that you learn."

"I will give you the same mic's and Kimmunicator's we have and you will be able to hear and talk to us the whole time. This is not a contest and we are not on an ego kick. I just want to protect my team and my mother and if you can't understand that then I will let Shego loose on you! She's been rather frustrated lately since I have been away in college. I understand that the men in her advance classes are drawing straws to see who has to face her first with the loser being pushed into the ring."

Will spoke up "She's not kidding I have been receiving a record number of doctor excuses lately to get out of self defense classes."

Anne turned to Kim; "Okay you apologize to Race and promise to call us the second you know something. Race you apologize to Kim, if you trust me then you'll trust her."

"Alright, I'm sorry Kim, it's just that I don't like sitting on the sideline, I'm more of a player than a coach."

"That's okay Mr. Bannon, I know just how you feel but you have to understand my feelings. Besides this is one time I do feel better to have an experienced team as backup."

Going over a map of Sheung Wan locating the warehouse that Aika gave her the address to, Kim explained the plan to everyone.

"For now it's very simple; we have six motorcycles in the back, which the five of us will take off on as soon as we land and we will head to the warehouse. Dr. Director will have a car waiting for the rest of you, so you won't be far behind. My team will do the recognizance then report back to Dr. Director with what we have learned. If the Black Roses are there that would mean that Dr. Quest hasn't been picked up yet. If that is the case then we will attempt a rescue. If that happens, Dr. Director's team will be the backup and your job is to make sure that no one gets in or out of the building. If the place is deserted then, all of us will go in to look for any clues as to where he has been taken or who might have him. Any questions?" she asked as she looked right at Race.

"Just one said Jonny, if you don't mind I'd like to come with you on the last bike. I promise I'll stay out of the way and do as you ask."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Search and Rescue

Everyone was ready Kim had on her super suit, Yori had her black ninja gi, Ron had his mission clothes, Will was in his Global Justice uniform and Shego was in her black and green jump suit. Jonny had borrowed Ron's extra mission clothes, which he thought looked better on him than on Ron. The second the plane touched down the back ramp dropped and six ninja style racing bikes came flying out racing at break neck speeds off the runway toward the warehouse district.

"There they go" said Race; "Anne I really hope that those kids are as good as you say they are."

"Race, Betty and I were almost same age Kim is now when we rescued you on that junk in Hong Kong harbor. Kim is a natural leader and fighter; she isn't afraid of anything. Believe me when I tell you she will do what's necessary to protect the ones she loves and finish her mission."

Picking up her backpack and putting it on, she added "Besides we didn't have all these great gadgets that Wade has made for Kim."

Jezebel stepped up into the cockpit closing the door behind her and sat down in the co-pilots seat. She watched as Betty taxi the plane to its hanger; then shut down the engines and ordered the refueling then requested special clearance for a quick take off if necessary. Jezebel then stopped Dr. Director from getting up.

"Betty I know that we were rivals once, but I wanted to let you know what you said to me when we first arrived hurt me deeply. I have never killed a man for his money and I love Rodger very much and to imply that I could do such a thing is an insult that I just can't let pass. I know that we were often on opposite sides but I always felt that we had a certain amount of respect for each other. I can't believe that after all this time you still hold some kind of bitterness toward me. But if you feel it's necessary when this is all over, we can take this aggression out in the ring and clear the air once and for all."

Taken aback by the knowledge that her remark hurt Jezebel and the challenge put before her; Dr. Director paused for a moment before she responded.

"Your right; that was a very mean remark I made. I'm sorry; I've always had the deepest respect for your skills. Anne and I did spend almost two weeks looking for you after we blew up that lab. Although I still wouldn't mind a friendly sparring bout if we get time, you know just for fun."

Just then the door slid open and Race hollered out.

"Come on girls let's go the cars waiting."

Arriving at the warehouse as planned, Shego and Will set up out in front. Yori took Jonny to the back door while Kim and Ron went to the highest building next door to get a look at the roof.

"Okay everyone, report in" ordered Kim.

Will reported "No movement or signs of guards in front."

Yori reported "There are two ninjas guarding the back door"

Kim counted four of them on the roof. Pulling out her Kimmunicator, she called Wade.

"Wade can you hack into the warehouse security system and see how many are inside?"

"Sorry Kim, the only thing this system has is sensors at the windows and doors."

Kim then called Dr. Director and advised her of their findings. Realizing that it could be a trap or these people were being very careful, Kim decided that they would try to get inside. Opening her mic to everyone, she instructed them.

"Yori, take out the guards at the back door, Ron and I will take care of the ones on the roof. Shego, you're to wait until we're inside before you two go in."

Yori and Jonny simply walked up to the guards at the back door and Yori told them that she caught this man snooping around and wanted to take him inside for questioning. As soon as the guards opened the door, they were hit at the same time in the temples and knocked out.

"All clear Kim, we are inside" Yori spoke into her mic.

"Go," Kim ordered Ron as she took aim with her grappling gun and shot it to the roof. As soon as they were over the rail a ninja walked around the corner spotting them, charging them with her sword drawn ready to strike. But she never had the chance Ron delivered a kick to her chin, dropping in her tracks.

Meanwhile Kim had jumped up on top of the stairway entrance to get a look around when she spotted two more ninjas passing almost under her. Letting them pass, she then dove onto both of them slamming them into the wall and knocking one of them out. The second one reacted very quickly, drawing her sword she swung at Kim's head missing her by millimeters. Kim called forth the Lotus Bloom and when she did; her opponent hesitated for a moment which was all the time Kim needed to deliver a well placed kick to her head dropping her where she stood. Kim heard the door to the stairs slam shut, and then Ron yelling over her headphones.

"One got away; Yori, Shego secure the first floor now!"

Shego did not waste time on stealth; she just blasted the doors in knocking out two ninjas out in the process. Then her and Will were surrounded by eight ninjas; each one had a different weapon. Shego just got the biggest smile when she looked around; she then turned to Will and told him.

"I love you but just stay out of my way these girls are in for a world of hurt!"

With lighting speed she struck, while Will just stood back and admired the women he loved kick ass. Ron smashed though the door and was running down the stairs when he ran into five more ninjas blocking his way without slowing down he called forth his Lotus Blade; then charged head first into the mist of them sending two of them over the stair rails and the rest running away for their lives. Kim was just behind Ron when she heard a motor start up. She watched a delivery van crash though the front doors of the warehouse.

Kim called out "Team Director there's a white van heading out the front doors and Dr. Quest is in it, STOP THEM!"

As the van passed Anne missing her by less than a foot, she could see Dr. Quest though the window. Pulling out her grappling gun, she fired it into the back doors of the van then thought to herself.

"Oh shit this is really going to hurt!"

Seeing a lamppost with a cement base, she quickly wrapped the line around it just before it went taut. She watched as the van almost came to a stop. Then there was a loud tearing noise and then the door and cable was heading right back at her head. Anne dove down behind the lamp post just as the door flew past. When she stood up she could see Dr. Quest lying on the floor of the van with at least four other people piled on top of him. Without thinking she took off on a dead run chasing after the van when Shego rode up to her on her bike, grabbing her then flinging her onto the back of it without even slowing down.

"What were you going to do chase them down on foot? Why didn't you just shoot them?" shouted Shego.

"I don't know I just wanted to make sure that we didn't lose them" Anne yelled back "Watch where you're going!"

Looking up Shego saw that they were quickly running out of road, the van had headed toward the docks then drove onto a ferry that was already getting underway. Slamming on the brakes coming to a screeching stop and swearing Shego hit the handlebars in frustration; then she saw Anne jump off of the bike activating her jet pack then taking a leap toward the ferry. Shego could hear Anne scream as she almost flew over the boat but managed to land on the upper decks.

"Damn it," Shego swore again as she gunned the bike and kicked it into gear then she headed toward the end of the dock at full throttle.

Kim yelled into her headset, "Shego what are you doing?"

The only answer Kim received was a loud scream yelling "GERONIMO," then a loud crash. Shego had jumped her bike off at the end of the pier flying over one hundred feet, letting it drop into the ocean she landed on the back of the ferry coming to a sudden stop by slamming into a side of a vehicle. Within seconds of landing, she was surrounded by several ninjas standing up, taking a defense stance she waited for them to attack.

Anne landed almost on top of the pilothouse. Removing the jet pack she drew her gun pointing it at the pilot, ordering him to turn the boat around. She then felt a gun barrel poking her in the back of her head. The man's voice sounded very old and spoke in Chinese.

"Please don't make me shoot you until I know who I'm killing. Give me your gun and turn around very slowly."

"Bring her in here doctor; I want to see her face as she realizes just who she is dealing with" said another man whose voice she recognized.

In the pilothouse were Dr. Drakken and Gemini. Dr Drakken turned around to look at her, and then exclaimed.

"You're not Kim Possible, you're her extra sidekick."

"You fool Drakken, this is her mother" yelled Gemini, "not a sidekick."

"What, are you sure? Tell us your name" demanded Dr. Drakken.

But before she could answer, there was a loud crash and then a commotion on the rear deck looking over the rail Dr. Drakken spotted Shego blasting everything in sight. Looking up he also saw five Global Justice people in jet packs landing on the deck taking their positions around Shego.

As soon as the three of them took their eyes off of her, Anne grabbed her gun then shoved Gemini over the railing into the water. Then she hit Drakken on the head with her gun, knocking him down. Dr. Zin was faster than he looked; he kicked her knocking her down and then ran away. Getting up Anne quickly turned off the engines and removed the key from the ignition then jumped down into the fighting.

Kim called into her headset, "Betty we need a pickup ASAP."

"Coming Kim, just hold out a little longer," Dr. Director answered her back.

Jonny opened the doors to the van and to his great relief there was his father tied up but otherwise unharmed. Anne rushed to his side just in time to drop a ninja that was about to attack Jonny from behind. All of sudden all the ninjas stopped fighting and backed off to surround the team. From over the rail in the pilothouse Dr. Drakken and Dr. Zin stood side by side when Dr. Drakken yelled.

"SHEGO!"

Everyone froze in place. Looking up, Shego yelled back.

"Drakken how did you get out of prison? Never mind I don't care how; all I care is that I'm going to send you back where you belong!"

"Not this time Shego! This time I have COMPETENT help, not you messing everything up for me! This time when we are finished, there will be only one ruler of the world and Global Justice will be no MORE!"

Kim yelled back, "You're forgetting about me Drakken, I have stopped you every time and I will stop you again!"

Gemini was pulled out of the water by some ninjas and then joined his cohorts on the upper deck looking very much like a mad droned rat.

Dr. Zin called out; "You may have gotten away this time Dr. Quest but we will meet again!"

Dr. Drakken just laughed, and then said "Bye for now."

The three of them then turned and disappeared. Then there was the sound of rocket engines igniting as an escape rocket blaster off from the upper deck!

Knowing what was coming next, Kim yelled "EVERYONE INTO THE WATER NOW!"

Kim watched to make sure everyone was safely in the water before she jumped herself. Realizing that she still had her jet pack on, she hit the button just as the ferry was rocked by a very large explosion. The force of the blast blew Kim though the air several feet over everyone's head, knocking her out and with the weight of the jetpack she sank like a stone toward the bottom of the harbor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

E.R

Anne watched in horror as Kim went flying overhead only to land twenty feet behind her, then sink out of sight.

"NO KIMMY!"

Anne screamed at the top of her lungs swimming to the spot she last saw her daughter, and then diving under swimming down as fast as she could but all she could see was a little red dot falling away from her faster than she could swim. Forced to surface for air she passed Shego and Ron going down. Anne broke the surface filled her lungs with air and then dove back under.

This time she could not see anyone, not Shego, Ron, nor Kimmy. She went as far as she could and was again forced to surface for air. As she tried for the third time to dive under, strong hands grabbed her and stopped her from diving again. Lashing out with her fist at whoever was holding her back, she hit Jonny on the side of his head but he refused to let go.

"ANNE STOP FIGHTING, Race is here with a diving rig. He'll get her; she's already too deep for a person without an air tank. You'll just kill yourself, PLEASE get on the plane!"

"NO she's my baby; I'm not leaving without her! LET ME GO!"

Benton Quest swam over to Anne; grabbing her by her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Anne you can't help if you kill yourself. When Race gets back she is going to need your medical skills to save her life, so please get on the DAMN PLANE."

Hearing Anne scream for Kim, Shego saw Anne dive under the water on instinct Shego dove after her, she could see Anne swimming downward then she saw what looked like a red dot heading toward the bottom very fast. Knowing that Kim still had on her jet pack Shego swam faster and deeper that she ever attempted to in her life. She passed Anne who was heading up for air signaling that she would get her as they passed. Shego was almost there; just a few feet separated them. The look on Kim's face told Shego that she was already too late to save her, but she was not going home without her.

But Shego had just reached the physical limits of her endurance and she still could not reach Kim when Ron swam past catching Kim by her hair. Shego turned then swam toward the surface on her way up she passed Race with a dive tank. He stopped long enough to give her some much needed oxygen; then continued on his way down.

Ron caught Kim by her hair but could not stop her descent until he released her jetpack. Ron was always a good swimmer but he knew that this depth was beyond his or most human endurance and he could feel his body weakening from the pressure and lack of oxygen. Kicking with all his remaining strength, he held tight to Kim comforted in the knowledge that if he was going to die it would be with the one he loved more that life itself. Holding Kim in his arms face to face, he kicked as hard as he could. But he knew that he would never make it to the surface so he gave her one last kiss and then his whole world went black as they started sinking toward the bottom.

On the jet Will and Yori were helping the survivors from the ferry on board while they kept a watch out for Race. Anne was beside herself with grief, paralyzed with the fear of losing her baby girl and the only son of her friends. Suddenly Yori jumped from the plane, followed closely by Will swimming toward Race who had two lifeless bodies in his arms. Throwing ropes down to Race, Shego did not waste time with the wench; she just yanked Kim and Ron onto the plane. Anne quickly checked for a pulse; finding none she started CPR on Kim while Dr. Benton Quest and Jezebel worked on Ron. As soon as everyone was on board, Dr. Director headed toward the nearest hospital radioing ahead telling them that they were bringing in two drowning victims.

Arriving at the hospital and landing on the helicopter pad, they found the emergency team waiting for them. As soon as Kim and Ron were on stretchers, they were rushed into the emergency room. Anne was stopped at the door by a doctor.

"Sorry you cannot come in; this is for hospital personal only."

Protesting Anne exclaimed, "That is my daughter and her boyfriend and I'm a doctor."

Holding firm the doctor told her "You would just get in the way and you were already slowing me down."

Benton and Betty took Anne to the waiting room and tried to calm her down. Yori went out to the plane to retrieved dry clothes and towels for everyone; she then helped Anne change hers. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor finally walked up to the group and asked.

"Who is responsible for these young people?"

Dr. Director spoke up, "I am."

"No" said Anne, "She is my daughter and he is her boyfriend, they are my responsibility."

The doctor then said, "I am Dr. Chan and they are in stable condition but the girl has a concussion and we are running a cat scan then we need to send the results to the main land for analyzes so it will be a while before we will know the results."

"Why, don't you have a neurosurgeon on site?" asked Anne

"No we are but a small hospital. We are very fortunate to have a CAT scan; but neurosurgeons are a little harder to come by."

"Then do you mind if I have a look at the test results?'

"My dear lady; what good would that does unless you were a brain surgeon, you would not know what you are looking at!"

Betty spoke up "Dr. Chan, Anne is one of the leading neurologists in the world."

Dr. Chan took a very close look at Anne and then brought his hand to his mouth thinking very hard, a smile slowly came to him and he said.

"You're Dr. Anne Possible from the United States; I have read all of your papers and watched all of your videos. I even went to your lecture on brain stem re-growth. But if you're Dr. Possible; that means that is Kim Possible in my E.R.!"

"Yes Doctor, I'm Anne and that is Kim and Ron and I would really appreciate it if I could take a look at the test results myself."

"Of course I will instruct my staff to treat you as a visiting doctor. All of our resources are at your disposal and if there is anything you need just let me know. Dr. Possible you and your daughter are great hero's in China. It has long been a dream of mine to get a chance to meet and work with you! And your daughter has inspired young women across the land; that if they believe in themselves they can be and do anything they want. It would have been a tragic loss to the world if she had perished. I'm very happy that I had a least a small part in saving her life."

"Thank you Dr. Chan but I would really like to see the kids now; then get a look at her test results."

"Yes of course, please follow me; I'm afraid that I can only allow two at a time into the recovery room."

In the recovery room Anne and Betty were looking at the kids when Anne noticed their necklaces missing. Turning to Dr. Chan she asked him.

"What happened to their necklaces?"

"They're in their personal bags; I assure you nobody would ever steal from a patient."

"No doctor you don't understand, the kids need those necklaces. They have some special healing powers that I can't explain, but I know that they help them a lot. Could you please get them for me?"

Putting the necklaces on both of their necks, Dr. Chan looked on with amazement as the teens started to glow a bright bluish hue, then Ron floated over his bed. Suddenly his eyes sprang open; then he stretched and let out a big yawn and settled back onto the bed.

Sitting up he asked "Where am I, what happened?"

Anne explained everything to him; looking over at Kim he got up and walked over to her taking hold of her hand, with tears in his eyes he whispered to her.

"I thought that I had lost you, the last thing I remember is giving you a kiss. Please Kimmy, come back to me. My life would be meaningless without you."

He then leaned over, giving her a gentle kiss. As he did their necklaces intertwined; then Kim reached up wrapping her arms around him drawing down to her and giving him a long hard kiss while pulling him down on top of her.

"Okay young lady, save some of that for the honeymoon. If your dad was here, Ron would be in orbit by now," came Anne's stern warning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A Plea for Help

Two days later Kim and was starting to get antsy just sitting around in her hospital room. When Shego walked in followed closely by Yori, the first words out of Kim's mouth was.

"Did you find Drakken yet?"

"Well hello to you too Kimmy," was Shego's response. "Maybe we should be out at the park looking for Drakken or making sure that he's not taking in the sights of Hong Kong. Instead we are wasting our time visiting you! Well actually I don't know about Yori, but I'm here for Ron!"

Apologizing Kim said "I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that, I am glad to see you guys. You of all people should know how I get when I'm cooped up in a hospital when I know that there is a job to do. Especially when Dr. Drakken is involved besides after what they did on that ferry, it's personal. How many people died that day?"

Yori said "We don't know Kim, but we did catch almost all of the Black Roses. Unfortunately several of them were killed on the ferry! I just don't understand how anyone could even want to work for somebody as cold and cruel as Dr. Zin or Drakken. They don't care about anything or anyone."

"That's not really true" said Shego; "Drew did care for his people. We had a very close relationship and he never treated me badly. Even the time that he had that mind control chip on me he never took advantage of me or ordered me to do something he knew I wouldn't normally do. Anyhow enough of this small talk, I came here to see Ron like I said."

Walking over to Ron, Shego gave him a kiss on his cheek, then a small jeweler box. Looking rather confused, Ron asked "What was that is for?"

Smiling at him, Shego answered "Just open the box silly."

In it was a gold charm shaped like a deep-sea diver taking the charm from the box Shego clipped it on to his necklace.

"The kiss was for saving Kimmy; the charm is for your diving skills. Ron I must confess, you never cease to amaze me. Every time I think I'm better at something than you, you prove me wrong. If you had not been there, Kim would have died that day; we may have never have found her. I almost had her, but almost wasn't good enough. All I could do was watch as you swam past me and grabbed her."

"Thanks Shego but I didn't do anything special. In fact Race is the one that had to save us, remember?"

"Wrong" answered Shego; "If you hadn't stopped Kimmy's decent Race would have never found her. Didn't anyone tell you how he found you two? When Race found you two, you were kissing and both of your arms were wrapped so tight around each other he had to pry you two apart before he could swim to the surface."

Dr Possible walked into the room, to very loud laughter.

"So I see you two are feeling better, are you ready to go home?"

"Yea mom about going home, I can't just go back to school with Drakken on the loose. I'm not letting him get away with killing all those people on that ferry."

"Kim believe me, I know how you feel, but you, Ron and Yori need to get on with your schooling and let the rest of Global Justice worry about finding Drakken. Besides if I know Drew, I'm willing to bet that once he found out that Shego is now working with Global Justice he's thinking about turning himself in."

Kim was just about to protest when Dr Chan walked in.

"Ah Dr. Possible, I was hoping to run into to you today. How are our patients?"

"I was just thinking of sending Kim home so she could get back to school," answered Anne.

"That is good news that she is feeling so much better already. But I beg of you do not let her fly away just yet, or she will miss the celebration that all of China has worked so hard to plan in her honor."

"What celebration?" asked Kim

"Oh Miss Possible-Chan, you are a great hero here in China and we have planned a celebration to show how glad we are that you did not perish on the ferry."

Shego just rolled her eyes, and then said "See there, you are the Chosen One and here all this time we had a celebrity in our mist and never knew it."

"Shego quit it, I'm no celebrity and I don't want a celebration for letting those mad men get away" snapped Kim.

Dr Chan stepped up to Kim; then took her hands in his explaining to her.

"Miss Possible-Chan like, it or not you are a very important person to the whole world. Your life has been well documented thanks to Mr. Load and his web site. You have inspired young people in China and around the world to fight for what is right and if you believe in ones self, that anyone can do anything. In the last two years the number of young lady's entering college in China has tripled and almost all say that you are their inspiration. Just wait until your mother's adventures are added to your site; China will have an explosion of great women doctors."

He then turned to Anne saying "Speaking of doctors, I was wondering if I could beg a huge favor of you. I have a patient's file and test results that I could use your opinion on, if it is not too much trouble?"

"Of course not, let's go to your office and have a look, shall we."

Then Anne turned to Shego instructing her, "Shego I'm releasing them into your custody make sure that they go straight to the hotel and settled in. No fooling around and no horseplay, Kim is still recovering from a concussion."

Standing at attention, and then giving a salute Shego answered "Yes ma'am." Anne just shook her head and walked out followed by Dr Chan.

Setting the file down Anne looked up at Dr. Chan then asked;

"This file started out four years ago, is this person still alive?"

"Yes she will be fourteen next month, but I fear that she may not make it that long. What is your assessment of her condition?"

"You already knew what my assessment would be, didn't you? You showed me this because you're hoping that I can help her. Is that why you wanted Kim to stay around a few more days," asked Anne? "Is that what you're doing pretending to have a celebration for Kim?"

"No! Dr Possible the celebration is not pretend. I just wanted your opinion on how I should proceed; you see I intend to operate and I know that this surgery has only been performed once before."

"Yes by me, in the states! Dr. Chan before I can give you my assessment I need to meet this young lady, would that be possible?"

"Yes of course she is in for her weekly sessions right now, please follow me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mercy Flight

Anne arrived back at the hotel much later than Kim expected her to. She went straight for Betty's room, entering without knocking. Betty was there talking with Jonny, Benton, Race and Jezebel.

Anne grabbed Betty saying "Excuse us please; I need to talk to Betty right now, as this is an emergency."

Anne pulled Betty into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Anne what's wrong? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"I need you to authorize a mercy flight from Middleton to here. I need my medical team brought over for an emergency operation to save a young girl's life, and I needed it yesterday! Please I wouldn't ask if it wasn't of the utmost importance."

"Okay, why don't you start all over; and this time start from the beginning and tell me what needs to be done."

Fifteen minutes later Anne was on the phone to Middleton hospital explaining to her chief of surgery the situation and giving him the instructions he needed to get them to Hong Kong. She then called home to tell James what was happening and to let him know that Kim and Ron were all right. She then rushed back to the hospital to meet with Dr. Chan and the young girl's parents.

When Anne walked in Dr. Chan's office setting there was a young couple looking very nervous. Dr. Chan introduced them as Mr. And Mrs. Kirishma.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kirishma, this is the doctor from America that I told you about. She is the only person who has performed the operation that your daughter needs to save her life."

Turning to Anne, Dr. Chan said "I must apologize the Kirishma's speak very little English, so it will be necessary for me to translate for you so they can understand what is going to happen."

Anne smiled at Dr. Chan and in perfect Chinese said "That will not be necessary. I speak Chinese well enough that we should not have any problems understanding each other."

Mrs. Kirishma asked, "But doctor we are very poor farmers; how are we to pay for you to bring your people here to operate on our daughter?"

Anne looked into the faces of two people that have already suffered too much grief and did not want to get their hopes up so she knelt down next to Mrs. Kisishma's chair so she could look her in the face and not be standing over her.

Putting her hand on hers, Anne explained "There will be no charge to you at all! I am doing this to show gratitude for Dr. Chan for saving my daughter and her boyfriend's life's. Global Justice is paying the bill for transportation and the Quest foundation is helping with any additional costs. All you have to do is pray that my skill and God's love sees her though the operation so she can finally get back to being a normal child and live a long happy life. Now if you will please excuse me, I have had a long day and there is still much to do. I will be back in the morning; my team is expected to arrive in twelve hours and we should be able to start the operation about noon tomorrow. Until then everyone needs to get some rest."

Dr. Chan walked Anne to the exit but stopped her before she could leave. Then he said,"Dr. Possible I did not save your daughter's life; you did that before she even got here. You do not owe me anything and the hospital has a special account set aside for Miu's operation."

"Dr. Chan this is something I feel I must do. Save the money for someone else that could use it, this one is on me. There is to be no mention of this to the girl's parents or her. Helping people is a Possible family tradition. Please respect my wishes and be ready to assist me tomorrow because you will be in the operating room with me the whole time; now go get some rest."

Authors note: Okay everyone so far I have had almost 1000 hits on this story and only 16 reviews and most of them have been by just two guys. I know from life experience's that most people will not say shit unless their angry or upset about something. But since we have to pay to put our stories on this sight so everyone can read them and the only satisfaction we get is from reviews from our piers. It would be nice if the rest of you would take just a few seconds of extra time and drop the writer a line to let them know that their efforts have not been wasted. Please any word, even a mean one is better that being ignored. And that goes for every story you read remember that is why this site is here so inspiring writers can hone their craft and readers can enjoy their stories.

Thank you and remember we are all here for each other your friend in everything Possible.

Snapbang ; xoxoxox


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Evil Break Down

Several hundred miles away in one of his lair's Dr. Drakken was ranting furiously. "I AM NOT DOING THIS, I'M OUT OF HERE!"

Dr. Zin held his temper in check trying to calm Drakken down.

"Drakken we had a deal that when I broke you out of prison you agreed to help me with my plan to take over China or did you just forget who got you out?"

"Look I did my part! You have the formula, my drones and you can have my lair. But you had to have revenge on an old adversary; now Global Justice and Kim Possible are on the case. I am though! I quit; I will not go up against Kim Possible again, especially if Shego is working with her."

Gemini had heard enough; he yelled.

"DRAKKEN, are you afraid of my little sister and her friends? I can handle them. You're not going anywhere! We agreed to help Dr. Zin, and that's what we're going to do!"

Dr. Drakken stomped over to Gemini; his voice almost quivering with rage.

"Yes I'm afraid of Global Justice, but not your little SISTER. Neither of you know Kim Possible or Shego like I do. We killed several innocent people when we made our escape. Kim will not let their death's go unpunished. Because Dr. Zin had to kidnap an old adversary, he brought this upon himself. I will NO LONGER be a part of it. I'm going underground until things cool down and I suggest you do the same. There is no way you can defeat Kim and SHEGO."

Dr. Zin angrily responded, "DRAKKEN you fool; I have already bested your Kim Possible. We're here aren't we, and from all the news reports she was hurt and is in the hospital. If you quit on me now you will get nothing when I become ruler of China."

"You don't get it do you? You didn't best anyone. How many ninjas did we have in that warehouse? Fifty, sixty? How many were on that boat, another thirty? Well Kim Possible and Shego beat or captured all of them except the ones that you killed on the boat! So tell me again how you bested Kim!"

"You don't know that they were all captured! I bet that most of them got away! Besides it makes no difference, I'll just hire more henchmen when we need them. Now calm down and let's get to work" demanded Dr. Zin.

"YOU GET TO WORK! I'M OUT OF HERE and I never want to see either of you AGAIN" Drakken yelled as he turned to walk out.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE DRAKKEN or so help me I will shoot you where you stand! NOBODY walks out on Dr. Zin!"

Turning around, Dr. Drakken rushed back to Dr. Zin. Looking him in the eyes he then reared back hitting him upside his head with all his might, knocking him out. Drakken then picked up Dr. Zin's gun and removed all of the bullets; then tossed it back onto his chest.

Turning to Gemini Dr. Drakken said; "Tell him that if I ever see him again I will turn him over to Global Justice. Also tell him that those schemes of his doesn't have a snowballs chance in hell of working as long as Kim Possible and Global Justice are out there. I for one am tired of fighting and losing. You can do as you wish, BUT LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!"

With that Dr. Drakken walked out, got into one of his hover car's and flew away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

New Arrivals

Waiting at the hospital's helicopter-landing pad for Team Impossible's hover jet to land, was a very impatient Dr. Anne Possible with Dr. Chan, Dr. Director and Kim. Kim was just wondering what she was even there for, but her mother insisted that she be there when the jet landed. As soon as the jet landed and it was safe the doors opened; and out walked Dr. Possible's surgery team. Anne ran up to greet each one of them, then introduced them to Dr. Chan.

"Dr. Chan this is my team: I would like you to meet my chief of surgery Dr. Gooberman. This is our anesthesiologists Dr. Hak, my head nurse Joyce and surgery nurse Jennifer."

While Kim was listening to the introductions she was grabbed from behind around the waist and lifted off the ground. Then another pair of hands latched onto her legs holding her fast. She twisted around only to see her brother's big smiles.

"Tim! Jim! Let me go," Kim squealed!

"Boys put your sister down; she is just recovering from a concussion" came a stern warning from their father.

"Sorry," both boys said at the same time; "We just wanted to surprise Kim" said Tim as they set her down.

"Believe me, you did surprise me! What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked as she gave each of them hugs.

"Do you think that you could have a parade in your honor, and your dad not be there for his little Kimmy cub." teased Jim

"Oh that's so not the drama! I still don't know what all the fuss is about and no one has officially talked to me about it yet. I think that maybe Shego and the others are just playing me."

"Oh no Kim I don't think so, the Chinese government has made it official by announcing it on world news two days ago. They're very proud to be the first government to have a Kim Possible day. They intend to have a big celebration every year at this time" answered her father.

"Well it's great that you three can be here to enjoy the party with me, but I must confess I still don't understand why they're doing all of this! I didn't do anything special. This time Ron and I almost drowned! So please don't make a big fuss over this, okay" begged Kim.

Smiling down on his daughter; then pulling her into a big bear hug, her father whispered in her ear.

"Sorry Kimmy I can't help it if I'm proud of you, and I'm proud that so many people want to celebrate your life! So just enjoy your day!"

Looking up into her father's eyes she could see that he was serious. Then she saw a tear welling up, which he quickly wiped away.

"Oh by the way, we're not you're only surprise today. Burn has something for you on the plane that he hopes that you will be happy to receive."

Stepping onto the plane she was greeted by Burn, Dash and Crash of Team Impossible each giving her big hugs.

Then Burn said "We brought you something I hope you won't get upset, but we have a good reason for it. Follow me."

He led her to the back of the plane and there handcuffed to a seat was a very nervous looking Aika.

"What is she doing here?" asked Kim.

Dash answered "Now Kim before you get mad, hear us out, okay! She begged us to bring her here to you because she has three sisters that were involved in the Black Roses and she needed to know that they were all right. We also thought that she could help identify all of the Black Roses dead and alive. She has been very cooperative with us so far and she really seems to have affection for you."

Kim asked Aika in Japanese "Was your whole family in the Black Roses?"

"No just the four of us girls! My brothers are going to the best schools in Japan. My family was very poor; so father sold us girls to Madam Hagiwara so my brothers could afford to get the best education so they could make something of themselves and bring honor to our family."

This made Kim very angry. "What, that's barbaric. I thought that Japan was a modern country and slavery was outlawed a long time ago!"

Then seeing Aika cowling at Kim's response, she suddenly felt very bad for the young girl. Thinking that maybe she had no choice, that under different circumstances this girl could have been a friend or sister of Yori's.

Taking Aika by the hand, Kim led her down the ramp and up to Dr. Director. The second Dr. Director spotted Aika; she asked.

"Kim, what is she doing here instead of being in the jail at Global Justice headquarters where she belongs?"

"I had Team Impossible bring her back, I thought that maybe she could help identify the rest of the Black Roses that we have in custody and their dead."

"Okay, but next time you ask me first! I am still the director of Global Justice."

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry; I guess I'm still used to working by myself. I promise I won't do it again. I'm going to take Aika back to the hotel and get her a change of clothes then I'm taking her and Yori with me to the jail and then to the morgue."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lost and Found

Arriving back at the hotel with her father, brothers and Aika Kim found everyone had left except Yori.

"Where did everyone go?" Kim asked Yori.

"The Quest family went out to visit some old friends and Shego, Will and Ron are out exploring the city. I think Shego was getting frustrated about not hearing any news about Dr. Drakken and needed to work it off."

After explaining to Yori what Aika was there for; and getting her a change of clothes Kim kissed her dad and brothers good-by and the three of then left for morgue and jail the find out about Aika's sisters.

Shego, Will and Ron found their way to a karate school and went in to see if they could use the facilities to get some much needed exercise. When the school's Sensei found out who they were, he asked them to test his best students because he had heard much about their skills. Shego of course was only to glad to accept the challenge. By the time they were finished; the only one's not sore or hurt was the three of them and the spectators. Even the school's Sensei jumped into the fight and was soundly beaten by Will. Thanking everyone for the workout, the three left the school and was heading back to the hotel when Shego stopped in her tracks and smacked herself on the forehead.

"Damn it, how stupid can I be she exclaimed;" as she pulled out her kimmunicator and called up Wade "Wade do you still have the satellite image of the ferry and the escape pod that Drakken used?"

"Yes, I have already looked at it a hundred times and I still can not tell you where it went."

"All I need to know is how far it could go without getting into the upper atmosphere."

"Well, I didn't see any auxiliary fuel cells on the outside of it and jugging by its size I wouldn't think that it could go over 1000 to 1500 miles tops."

A smile slowly came over Shego's face she then asked; How far are the Philippine Islands from here?"

"Approximately 600 miles depending on which island you want; why Shego is that where you think that they headed to?"

"Wade what was the last known direction the pod was heading?"

"Southeast, Shego do know where they are?"

Arriving at the morgue first Kim explained to the administrator who she was and what she needed to do. He promptly let them in and then personally escorted them though the building to where the bodies of the ninjas were being kept. In a large very cold room were sixteen tables each one held a body of a Black Rose ninja. Kim took Aika's hand; gently leading her to the first table.

The one thing that Kim never got used to was the look of death. To look into the face of a dead person was always upsetting, but she knew that today it would be worse for Aika not knowing what happened to her sisters; than to be sure of their fates. As the administrator pulled the sheet back from the face of the first girl he asked if Aika knew her name. Aika shook her head yes, giving him the necessary information as he noted it down next to the number on the toe tag. So it went, the group slowly moving from table to table with Aika giving the names for each girl. Kim was starting to believe that maybe Aika's sisters made it out alive; or maybe they were in the jail.

But when they got to the fourteenth table and he uncovered the face, Aika threw herself across the body screaming and crying

"NOOOO! NO NOT LILI! Not my baby sister, WHY HER WHY?"

Kim gently took Aika by her shoulders; pulling her off the body holding her tightly letting her cry on her shoulder until her sobbing subsided. Kim looked at Yori who was standing very still behind Aika silently crying as well. Kim asked for a glass of water and some tissues, and then led Aika to a chair. Sitting her down; handing her the water then gently wiping off her face.

"Aika, can you tell me about her?"

"She was my baby sister; she was only twelve years old and had no business being here in Hong Kong on a mission like this. She was one of the most gifted girls at the school; she could play any instrument and beat anyone at the school that was twice her size and I loved her very, very much!"

"Aika when you are ready, we still have a few more bodies to look at. Just take your time; we will be right here for you."

Shaking her head, Aika stood up then walked back over to her sister. Bending over she gave her a kiss on the cheek, stroking her hair telling her how much that she loved and missed her while Kim and Yori stood behind her letting her grieve in her own way.

Will, Ron, and Shego were on the jet in minutes heading out in the directions that Shego gave them. Flying at full throttle but staying under 1000 feet; it took them just over one hour to get to the island where Dr. Drakken had his last lair when a small beep appeared on their radar just ahead and below them.

Shego asked; "What's that?"

"Looks like a small plane" said Will.

"No I don't think so" said Shego. "It's a hover car and I'm willing to bet that it's Drakken, swing down and let's take a look, shall we."

Flying past the hover car Shego saw Dr. Drakken in it by himself.

"Will swing around, then drop in front of him and slow down. I'm going to drop the back hatch and bring him on board."

Dr. Drakken wasn't paying attention to what was flying past him. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts of doom and gloom to realize what was happening until he saw a jet drop down in front of him with the back opened up and on the ramp stood a woman with long black hair waving to him.

"Oh no he thought to himself, how did she find me so quickly?" For a second he thought of trying to escape but knew that he was over the water and he couldn't out fly Shego, even if he had a faster jet? So he decided to just give up, and maybe Global Justice would go easy on him.

Once on board, he turned off the hover cars engines and opened the door expecting to see a very angry Kim Possible. Instead he found Shego standing outside the door waiting for him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. Dr. Drakken was slightly perplexed when Shego gave him a hug and a kiss; then said.

"Dr. D it is good to see you I'm so happy that your alright, come on lets go set down so we can talk."

After a few minutes Aika stood up and slowly walked over to the next table with trembling hands she removed the sheet looking at the girl with a sigh she gave the administrator her name; then moved on to the next. When she was done she had identified all of the Black Roses, but her two remaining sisters were not among them. The girls then headed to the jail where the rest of the Black Roses were being held. Almost as soon as they arrived; Kim's kimmunicator beeped. Answering it Kim saw that it was Shego and she had a huge smile.

"Kim we found them, and we can end this right now! Is team Impossible still there?"

"Yes Shego, they were going to stay for the parades and then take Aika back for me. Did you say that you found them?"

"Yes, their in the Philippine islands Dr. Drakken has a lair on one of the smaller islands. Get Team Impossible and let's go get them."

"No not now, not yet, we need to regroup and make an action plan. Give Wade the coordinates and have him park the satellite on top of it and watch for any movement. Then call everyone together at Dr. Director's hotel room for a briefing, including the Quest family. Mom should be finished with her surgery in about two hours and I know that she is going to want to be involved, so we'll call the meeting at 4:30. Yori, Aika and I should be finished with what were doing by then. We're not going in blind this time. If I know Drakken he probably has all kinds of traps set and you're going have to try to remember the layout. I'll see you at 4:30 so get everything set, and Shego good work!" Kim turned off her kimmunicator without saying goodbye and dropped it in her pocket.

Ron turned to Shego and said "You didn't tell her that we already had Drakken and she didn't sound very excited with the news. And what's Aika doing here? I thought that Kim sent her to Global Justice headquarters!"

"No I didn't, No she didn't and don't know what's with Aika! Look I didn't tell Kim because she'd want to take Dr. D straight back to prison and I don't want that to happen so I'm asking for you to help me convince Kim and Dr. Director to get him a pardon like Kim got for me."

Ron and Will just stared at Shego as if she had gone quite mad. Then they looked back at Drakken, then back at Shego, then at each other.

Finally Will asked, "Are you serious? Do you have any idea what you're asking? Hell when Kim or her mother spots him he most likely won't live long enough to get back to prison unless we fly him there right now!"

Ron just sat there with a blank stare like he was in shock until Shego smacked him on the back of his head and asked "Well what about you?"

Shaken out of his stupor by her hit, he shook his head to clear it then looked at her trying to decide if she had lost her mind saying.

"Will's right, his only chance of survival is to get him as far away from Kim and Mrs. Possible as fast as we can or he will pay the price and I for one do not want to be the one standing between him and either of them two. Believe me when I say he is not worth the pain."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kim's Surprise

At the hospital Dr. Possible and her team started in on the surgery as soon as all the equipment was set up and ready to go. Dr. Chan was amazed at the efficiency and skill of her team. There was very little talking and no wasted movement. It almost seemed to him that they all worked and moved as one. He felt out of place and in the way, but Dr. Possible keep showing him what she was doing and explaining why. It was like he was back in medical school all over again. Within two and a half hours, Dr. Possible was instructing Dr. Chan to close it up and how she wanted it done.

During the entire operation Miu's vital signs stayed strong and the instruments reading the pressure on her brain showed a steady decline, which was what Anne was hoping for. As soon as Miu was taken to the recovery room and the team had cleaned up Anne had Betty take them to the hotel so they could eat and get some well deserved rest.

"Well, Dr. Chan, shall we go talk to her parents and let them know that it looks like everything went as well as could have we hoped for?" Anne asked

Smiling at her he said "Yes Dr. Possible; that is something that I have wanted to tell them for a very long time, and now Thanks to you, I can! That was the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed and your teams surgical skills are beyond belief."

"Oh Dr. Chan, we are no better than most surgeons. We have just worked together for so long that we all know what each must do and we do it, that's all."

Walking into the waiting room together, Anne let Dr. Chan give the good news to Miu's family.

Shego, Will, Ron, and Drakken arrived back at the hotel and decided it was best if no one saw Dr. Drakken until Shego had a chance to think of the best way to approach them. Ron and Will went up to their room to make sure the coast was clear, while Shego snuck Drakken up the back stairs. Going to his room first Ron made sure that Kim wasn't there while Will checked in Dr. Director's and the rest of the rooms. Finding them empty, Will ran back to the stairs and opened the door and was about to let Drakken in when the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Slamming the door shut on Drakken's face Will turned to see Mrs. Dr. Possible stepping off the elevator.

"Hi there Dr. Possible, how did the surgery go? Is the little girl going to be all right" Will asked as he rushed over to her and started walking her toward her room.

"The operation went better than we hoped for and I think she's going to be just fine, but it's out of my hands now. We will have to wait and see how she recovers. Have you seen my family?" she asked as she opened the door to her room.

"No Ma'am we just got back ourselves."

"Well if you see them, tell them that I'm looking for them and I'm getting hungry."

Will promised that he would do just that as he pulled her door closed. Taking another look around he ran back to the stairs and had just opened the door again when Ron came out of his room scaring Will which caused him to slam the door shut on Drakken again.

"All clear" said Ron; "Kim's not back yet so let's go."

Will opened the door for the third time just when the elevator chimed again; again he slammed the door shut. The two of them then ran to the elevator pretending to be waiting for it and out stepped Kim with Yori and Aika. None of them looked happy; in fact it looked to Ron that they had all been crying.

Kim gave a little smile when she saw Ron. Then said that she was taking Aika to Yori's room and she would see him in a few minutes. Just before she walked though the door she turned and asked,

"Did Shego get everything ready for our 4:30 team meeting?"

"Yep all set and ready to go," Ron answered. He waited for her to close the door, and then Will ran back to the stairs and rushed Dr. Drakken and Shego into their room.

Once inside Shego turned to Drakken; then said "Ok Drew, this is my plan, first I want you to stay out of sight until I can break the news to everyone and try to get a few more allies or at least convince them not to throw you out of the window on sight. Then you will agree to all of their terms without any demands of your own and swear that you will never so much as try to take candy from a baby ever again. I'm really sticking my neck out for you and if you double cross me there won't be anywhere in the world that you can hide and prison won't safe you either. Do we have an understanding?"

"NO! I can not let you do this, and let you risk everything that you worked so hard for the last two years. I will not be responsible for causing any hard feelings between you and Kim or risk your job with Global Justice."

Just then there was a soft knock on the door and Shego shoved Drakken into the bathroom and slammed the door shut on him. Ron opened the door and Kim stepped in.

"Ron I need to talk to you; could you please come back to our room with me?"

"Yea sure KP, anything you want, come on lets go,"

Taking her by the hand Ron started to lead her out of the room when she stopped and turned around and then said,

"Oh by the way I just wanted to thank you guys for staying on the case and finding those men. I know that we will all sleep better once they are back in prison where they belong, especially Drakken. I have been having those nightmares again."

As soon as the door closed, Shego opened the door to the bathroom to let Drakken out. The look on his face told her that he had heard what Kim had said.

"That is why I can not let you do this, I'm afraid that it will destroy your relationship with Kim. She's right, we do belong in prison."

Still standing in the bathroom doorway, Shego tried reasoning with him.

"Drew this is something that I feel that I must do, please let me help you."

"No Shego, I can not let you do this! You have worked to hard to get your life straightened out. I will not be a part in you getting hurt again! So just turn me in and save your self all the grief of trying, it won't work anyway. What you have achieved in the last two years will disappear overnight if you go though with this. Besides Kim will never let it go, and I can't say I blame her."

"No Drew, I will NOT abandon you! We have too much history together. I never believed that you had anything to do with the sinking of that ferry. You might be a mad scientist, but you're no murderer. Please you let me worry about Kimmy. If there is anyone that knows how I feel, and what I'm up against it's her. Besides I know just how to wrap her around my little finger."

Just then a small but strong hand was laid upon Shego's right shoulder and Drakken's face went white. Shego asked him, "She's right behind me isn't she?" Drakken just nodded his head in affirmation.

Slowly turning around Shego found herself looking into two very angry dark green eyes and she could not see any signs of Will or Ron.

"Kimmy hi there, I was, omm just a just coming to omm, a, gget you I, I wanted to surprise you with O oh boy. Just how long have you been standing behind me, and what exactly did you hear?"

For a few minutes Kim was silent, her whole body was quivering her breathing was short and raspy and Shego could tell that she was trying very hard to get her emotions under control.

"You know Shego, Just when I thought that my day could not get any worse I find my BEST friend in her BEDROOM with my WORST ENEMY. Do you know what Yori and I have been doing all day today? We were with a very upset young lady who just found out that her BABY sister is dead. Her oldest sister is in jail, and the middle one is missing and thought to be at the bottom of the sea trapped inside that DAMN FERRY. Then I walk in on you making plans to set the man responsible FREE! GOD DAMM IT Shego! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THOUGH TOGETHER?"

"YOU KNOW WHY I'M DOING THIS! I'm NOT doing this to hurt you or anyone else. I'm doing this because I feel that I must try, because you taught me the importance of being true to yourself and doing what you feel is right. You believed in me when no one else did and you saved me. Well I believe in DREW and I want to SAVE him."

Tears were now streaming down Shego's face.

"DAMM IT Kim, I am tired of choosing between MY FAMILY and MY FRIENDS. I have had to do that my whole life; I REFUSE to do it anymore!"

Trying very hard not to cry Shego fought a loosing battle trying keep from loosing all control.

"My best friend in grade school was Tammy. We were as tight as Ron and you, but her father turned into Team Goes worst enemy, Aviarious and thanks to him Kitara killed her. Because I had to choose between her life and the lives of a family of strangers and I could NOT SAVE BOTH!"

Shego hated crying it made her feel weak and vulnerable but the more she tried to explain the harder it was it stop the flow of tears.

"Drew took me in when I was only seventeen and He treated me as a daughter he never laid a hand on me. He paid to send me to a private schools and then to college. DAMM IT KIM, he was more of a FATHER to me than my real father ever was and I just can NOT ABANDON him!"

Shego was now crying so hard her chest hurt but she couldn't stop herself.

"I don't want to lose you either, I love you. Please, please don't make me choose again. Please help me; I'm begging you, please, please help me!"

Unable to stand Shego fell to her knees crying and holding her ribs trying in vane to stop the pain and tears.

Kim looked down at Shego, and then up at Drakken then realized that he was crying also. Getting on her knees, Kim wrapped Shego in her arms and for the umpteenth time today someone was crying on her shoulder. After a few minutes Shego looked up and saw Ron and Will standing behind Kim and Drakken who was wiping the tears off his face.

Kim smiled at her; then wiped away Shego's tears then with a sigh said.

"Let me guess, you want me to help you get him a pardon and a job at Global Justice and you really wanted all this done about two years ago."

Chuckling at Kim Shego sniffed "Yea, that's about it. So are you going to help me or not? Because if you don't I have no idea what I should do next."

"Is he going to abide by my rules; will he help us with Dr. Zin and Gemini?"

Before Shego could respond Dr. Drakken answered for her. "Yes I will do anything you ask. When Shego found me this time I really was thinking of turning myself in. I've given up wanting to rule the world; I just wanted to serve my time and get on with my life. It was Shego's idea to get me a pardon. I'll do anything you want; just tell me what I need to do."

"Well first things first, we have a meeting in a few minutes and you are going to have to come and plead your case. But I warn you, you will be in a room full of people that would just as soon as shoot you, than talk to you. So it won't be easy, but we will try our best."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Team meeting

Sending Ron and Will in to stall the meeting, Kim grabbed Shego and dragged her into the bathroom shutting the door so they could talk in private.

"Shego, are you sure that you want to do this?" Kim asked. "Because if you have any doubts, any reservations at all, this will not work! So think real hard before you commit yourself to something that is going to be a lot of hard work and stress with a very real chance that you will fail in the end and bring yourself down with him!"

"Kim I don't have to think, I know this is something I have to do. I can certainly understand if you don't want to get involved and I won't hold it against you if you turn and walk away or tell me to go to hell. All I ask is that you don't fight me on this."

Kim rushed out of the bathroom, straight for Dr. Drakken grabbing him by his collar; pulling his face down to hers, and then shaking her fist at him using her most serious voice she warned him.

"If you betray her trust or hurt her in anyway what so ever, I swear to God Almighty and on the Lotus Bloom that I will hunt you down and use all of the weapons at my disposal to make you pay! Is that clear enough for you to understand Drakken?"

"Y, Y, Yes ma'am, that's ccccrystal clear. I swear I'm through with all criminal activity. No more trying to rule the world. I have been on other side of the coin the last couple of times and I don't like what I saw."

"Okay then, when we go into the meeting you had better answer all of their questions honestly and sincerely. Remember the people in that room are not stupid and will know if you're lying. I want you to wait outside the room until we call you in, there are a few things I have to say first so be patient" instructed Kim.

When Kim and Shego entered Dr. Director's suite, Dr. Director asked "What took you so long."

"We just had a few things we had to talk about before the meeting, that's all. I'm sorry if we held things up," answered Kim.

Looking around the room Kim saw that she had a full house. Everybody was there, even Aika and Kim's brothers.

"Mom I'm sorry, I haven't had a chance to talk to you about the operation. How did it go?"

"Fine dear, I think that she's going to be all right. We can go up and visit her after dinner if you feel up to it."

"Yea, that would be great, I would like that." Answered Kim then she continued "Okay, first if you don't already know, Yori and I took Aika to find out about her sisters. I'm sorry to say we found her twelve-year old sister Lili at the morgue, a victim of the ferry sinking. Her oldest sister Ryahka is in jail and her middle sister Ami is nowhere to be found. We're hoping that she was able to escape and wasn't on the ferry. Dr. Director, I'd like to call in a favor. Could you please go spring Ryahka from the jail and have her remanded into my custody. After all she has been through; I think Aika needs to be with her big sister."

"Kim she is being held on kidnapping, piracy and possibly for murder of the people on the ferry but I'll see what I can do" answered Dr. Director.

"Thank you, now for the reason I called this meeting. Earlier today Shego, Will, and Ron found our fugitives and I thought it best to get everyone together so we can come up with a plan of action."

Upon hearing this news, everyone spoke up at once. Kim could not hear or answer anything so she had Shego whistle for quiet. As soon as everyone was quiet Kim continued.

"They were found at Drakken's lair on an island in the Philippines and since I have never been to this lair, I'm turning the meeting over to Shego."

"Yea, thanks Kimmy. Okay, this was the last lair that Drakken had built about three and a half years ago. It's also the only one that he designed himself and it was going to be his safe house from Kim. This is the one lair that he worked very hard to make sure that she could not get in and if she did get in, she would not get out! The whole island is only about three miles in circumference. He installed video cameras with motion sensors every two hundred yards around the outside perimeter. In the water he has an anti sub net all the way around the island and it is electrified. From the beach, there are all sorts of traps including lasers, landmines, and pits with bamboo stakes. All this before you can even get to the house."

Dr. Benton Quest asked "Isn't all that just a little overkill. I mean, was this Dr. Drakken crazy or did he really fear Kim and Ron that much?"

"If you don't know their history, then it will be hard to explain but Kim was the only person that kept Drakken from his goal of world domination and yes, he is very much afraid of her and Ron. He decided that he had under estimated their skills too often, and he was not going to do that with this lair. The lair itself is a fortress; it's six stories tall. Three of them are underground with surveillance monitors on all floors. There are also trap doors, lasers, poison darts, and a piranha filled moat on all but the two top floors. The bottom level has six tunnels with escape pods at each one with a hover car or a jet at the ends. Tunnel number four has my own personal jet that I would like to recover for myself if possible. This lair was also a factory that produced his synthodrones, of which he had over three hundred already made and in storage."

Jonny asked, "Okay if this place is so well protected, just how are we going to get in without getting killed."

Kim answered, "Well fortunately for us we found the man that designed the place and he's willing to help us for some legal help."

"What kind of legal help?" Dr. Director asked.

"For immunity and a pardon from his past crimes, answered Kim. He will also testify against all the others that were involved in the kidnapping and sinking of the ferry."

Jonny said "But Kim, Shego just said that Dr. Drakken designed this place himself."

Kim turned to Shego and nodded her head. Shego opened the door and in stepped a very nervous looking Dr. Drakken.

Almost every one jumped to their feet at once but Kim's mother lunged at Dr. Drakken, bowling Shego over as she tried to block her way. Drakken turned to flee the room but Anne slammed the door shut, shoving him into it. Then spinning him around, she punched him in the face with her right hand while pinning him to the door with her left hand gripping him by his throat lifting his feet up off the floor. Shego jumped up to pull Anne off him, but Kim stopped her. Drakken was helpless with Anne chocking him. He could see the anger in her eyes; and he had no doubt in his mind that she meant kill him right then and there.

Though clinched teeth Anne said "There will be NO deals with this man, NOT after what he has done to us in the last few years, NOT after what he has done to KIM!"

Stepping up to her mother's side, Kim placed a hand on her right shoulder saying.

"Please mother let him go. He is not worth it; we need him to get Dr. Zin and Gemini. Do you really want to do this in front of your family and friends?"

"Kim how can you stand to be in the same room with him after what he's done to you and even suggest that he gets a pardoned?"

"That's easy mom, it's the way you raised me. You taught me how to forgive and forget and that love is stronger than hate and to do what is right even if it feels wrong at the time. Now please let him go for me."

James put his hand on Anne's shoulder, and then said "Please Anne let him go. Kim's right, this is not the way we do things. That's what makes us different from his kind."

Anne's face softened; she then stepped back letting Drakken fall to his knees. Shego knelt down next to him checking to see if he was all right. Drakken was coughing, trying to catch his breath. After a few moments he had her help him to his feet. James led his wife to her seat, and then sat down next to her holding her hands. Kim knelt in front of her mother kissing her cheek then whispered into her ear.

"Thanks mom, I wanted to do that the second I first saw him; you have no idea how hard it was not to use my blade on his neck."

Anne gave a little smile and a wink. Then Kim stood up and walked back to Shego and Drakken, making sure that he was all right. When Kim then turned back to address everyone, she took on an air of authority.

"Okay, that was the first and the last time anyone in this room is to lay a hand on Drakken. He is now officially under the protection of Team Possible. I did offer him immunity; but only if we are successful in capturing Dr. Zin and Gemini or the deals off and he goes back to prison. Does everyone here understand?" Speaking to Aika in Japanese Kim asked her, "Aika do you understand that he is off limits and no one is to touch him ever again unless I say so."

"Yes mistress Possible-san, I understand. I will not lay a hand on him."

"No weapons either Aika," ordered Kim.

Bowing her head Aika answered "On my life I will protect him as you have ordered Chosen One."

Kim was satisfied with her answer, and then returned to speaking English. "Ron will you please get Drakken some drafting supplies. He is going to draw us as detailed floor plans as he can and will have them ready for us by morning."

"Yea sure K.P, I'll get them right after dinner."

"Speaking of dinner, lets go eat I'm starved and I still want to go visit Miu at the hospital."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Shego's Surprise

Later that evening Shego and Drakken were in Kim and Ron's room talking. Ron had traded them rooms because their room had double beds while Will and Shego's room only had a king size bed. Since Ron did not want Drakken to sleep with him and Kim he suggested the trade.

"Okay, how do I turn off the outer defenses so we can get the teams inside?" asked Shego.

"You can't, I will have to do it for you" answered Dr. Drakken. "The computer terminal is in my room and I'm the only one that can access the shut down program."

"Dr. D just give me the access codes, I'll handle it from there."

"No Shego you don't understand, there are four things that must be done to shut down the system. First you need the access code, second requires my voice print, third are my palm prints and last is my retina scan."

"Okay, so you had all that on me so why didn't you give me the access to that computer like you did at all of your other lairs?"

"Because of your relationship with Kim; I didn't trust you not to help her if she found me."

"What, what the hell are you talking about? Kim and I weren't friend's back then; hell all we did was fight every time we saw each other."

"Yea, just like the one time we had her helpless and beaten you were the one that saved her life. If you had not interfered, Monkey Fist would have finished her that night! Instead we went to prison, except you, you got a pardon and now you two are bosom buddies."

"I was NOT going to be a part of MURDERING A DEFENSELESS YOUNG GIRL. I was all for a little roughing her up a little, maybe throw a scare into her, forcing her to quit! But NOT MURDERING her!"

"THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE, if that was the first time I caught you helping her, but it wasn't! I had been watching the two of you for some time and it seemed to me that after awhile you two did more wrestling than fighting. I also noticed that the only time you were happy was when you knew that you were going to fight her again."

Shego was stunned by what he was saying! "Just what the hell do you mean by that remark; are you implying that we had a thing for each other?"

"No Shego, I am not implying anything. I'm saying that you have a crush on her and have had that crush for some time now!"

"YOU'RE NUTS, how can you say that? Both of us are engaged to be married, her to Ron and me to Will. And I'll have you know that we have never had any contact of the type like you're suggesting."

"Oh yea; then when is your wedding day set for? For that matter, when is Kim's?"

"Well, Kim and Ron are waiting until after they finish college and we just haven't set ours yet, that's all."

"Why the wait? You two have been living together for sometime now and I'm fairly sure that Kim and Ron are sleeping in the same dorm room at college. If everyone is so sure of what they are doing, why aren't you married?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had just stepped off of the elevator after going to the hospital with her mother to visit with Miu and was heading toward her room. She was exhausted; all she wanted to do was get some sleep. She thought to herself that this had been one of the roughest days in her life, but she decided to go check on Yori and Aika to see if Dr. Director was able to get her sister out of jail before heading to her room. She found Aika in Yori's room with her sister Ryahka.

After talking to them for a few minutes and she was assured that Ryahka understood the situation. Kim was relieved that at least that was one less worry for now, so she headed back to her room. But just as she was about to open the door she could hear very loud arguing that sounded like Dr. Drakken and Shego. The only thing that she heard Drakken say, was if everyone is so sure of what they're doing why wait, and something about commitment. When Kim opened the door and the two of them shut right up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do I have the wrong room?" Kim asked.

Shego answered, "No Kimmy, we traded rooms because yours had the double beds and Ron didn't think that you would feel right sleeping in the same room with Dr. Drakken."

"He's got that right! What were you two arguing about? It sounded very loud, I hope that it's wasn't about tomorrow's mission."

"No, no the mission plans are coming along just fine. Except we have to take Drakken with us to shut down the security system. He is the only one that can do it" answered Shego.

"Fine, can we talk about this in the morning? I'm exhausted and I need to get some sleep" Kim said as she turned to walk across the hall to her new room. Shego ran after her slamming the door shut behind her.

"Wait Kim, I know that you are really tired but I really need to talk to you. Please give me just a few minutes."

"Yea sure Shego, whatever you want, just make it quick."

Leading Kim to the only place that Shego knew that would be private, they headed to the roof. Once there she made a quick scan to make sure that they were alone.

"Okay Shego, what do you need now, someone else to get a pardon?"

"No, I have to ask you something and I need an honest answer."

"Okay whatever; just make it quick" begged Kim.

"Why are you and Ron waiting to finish college to get married? Was it his idea or yours?"

Taken aback for a minute by the question Kim answered "mine, why?"

"When we use to fight, did you ever hold back or let me go?"

"NO, I never had to hold back, well almost never. Sometimes, I guess I didn't press as hard as I could have, but I always tried my best to get to Drakken."

Shego took Kim by her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes, then asked her. "Kimmy, do you love me?"

Kim smiled, "Why yes Shego I love you like a sister and I've always looked up to you like a personal mentor or teacher a kind of a on the job trainer. Why do you ask?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Taking a deep breath Shego continued "Drakken didn't give me access to the security system to this liar because he thought that I was a security risk and that we had feelings for each other. Besides just being rivals he thought that maybe we were, well you know, we were secret lovers."

Stifling a laugh then smiling at Shego Kim said "Shego you are one of me closest friends and I do love you, But not that way! I'm not gay and I love Ron with all my heart. Besides back when we were always fighting it was the thrill of the fight that I loved the most, whenever we met up and I think you felt the same way. Maybe that is what Drakken saw in us and he mistook that for something else. I never really thought that he was all that observant.

"Yea sure Kimmy, but you don't seem surprised or upset by the questions. Are you okay with him thinking that we're maybe more that just friends?"

"Shego I'm too tired to even think about this right now! I need to get some sleep. Please can we talk about this after this mission is over and we're all safe at home?"

"Yea sure, okay you go get some sleep and we'll talk later. I still have to help Dr. D with drawing up the plans."

Kim gave Shego a hug and a kiss on the cheek then turned away and headed back to her room leaving Shego on the roof. She stayed there for a time lost in thought trying to sort out her feelings and trying to make since of it all but after a while she gave up and returned to her room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Island Assault

At 0500 the next morning Kim was up and moving. As soon as she was dressed, she started pounding on everyone's doors waking them up. With everyone in Dr. Director's suite Kim started the meeting.

"Okay everyone; this is how we need to do this! First Shego and I have to get Dr. Drakken inside to shut down the security system. Once that is done, I will call for a landing in the courtyard and the rest of you can enter though the front at the ground level. Dr. Director will be flying one jet, but we need another pilot. Are there any volunteers?"

Kim's father raised his hand saying, "I'll pilot the second jet, and I could use the airtime anyway."

"No dad this is not a trip to Nanas or one of your joy rides. We are going into battle and you've never flown an armed jumper jet before and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Kimmy cub, I can fly anything from ultra lights to the space shuttle and I'm sure that I can handle a Global Justice jumper jet without any problems. Besides if your mother and you are both going, I'm going too so I can protect my women."

Tim piped up, "Don't worry Kim we'll be there to help dad if he gets into trouble."

Slapping her forehead and letting out an exasperated moan Kim said "Oh great, now Team Possible and Global Justice has become a family affair."

James said "Cheer up it could be worse, we could also be bringing along my grandchildren."

Kim looked at him shocked, "What grandchildren?"

"You know in a few years after you and Ron are married," Anne said teasingly.

"Okay, okay you win; you will fly the transport for Team Impossible along with Ron, Yori and Will with Mom as your copilot. Dr. Quest if you're interested you can go along with Ron."

"Interested, you're damn right I'm interested Race, Jezebel and I are all coming along I owe Dr. Zin a little payback" responded Jonny.

"Fine just be careful" said Kim she then continued. "When I give the all clear dad, you're to land in the courtyard; then fire two missiles into the front of the building for the ground assault teams to enter through. Then you're to lift off and hover at 1000 feet so you can watch for any escape pods or jets coming out from under the island and track them so they don't get away."

Thirty minutes later both planes were in the air speeding on their way toward the Philippine islands and Drakken's most fortified lair. Aika was begging Kim to let her come with her but Kim refused; telling her.

"No Aika it's too dangerous for you. Shego and I have worked together for so long now that we can anticipate each other's moves. I have never seen you in action or know what you are capable of doing."

Kim then put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders giving her a warm hug, and then added.

"Be patient, I have a feeling that we are going to be very good friends. Who knows, maybe some day you will be working with me at Global Justice, but for now I want you to stay on the plane with Dr. Director, keeping an eye on Drakken while Shego and I are inside helping to catch Dr. Zin and Gemini. Will you do that for me please, Aika?"

Aika bowed her head sadly and said "If that is your wish Chosen One. I will do as you ask, I only hope that some day I will be worthy of your trust."

"You misunderstand me Aika; it's not that I don't trust you. You have already proven yourself trustworthy to me. Now you must trust my judgment and know that when the time is right you will get your chance to stand by my side in battle, just not this battle."

Dr. Director announced over the intercom, "Kim get ready we'll be at the island in ten minutes, we're going in fast and hot so get suited up now."

Dr. Director then radioed to Dr. James Possible letting him know that he needed to hang back to wait for Kim's signal for the landing and to have his teams ready to go at any time. Looking out the cockpit window at the approaching island Kim suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned to Shego putting her hand on the side of her face then asked her.

"Are you sure that we can trust Drakken to do the right thing and not turn on us; that this isn't just some kind of a trap? I just have a bad feeling about this and I haven't lasted all this time without trusting my instincts."

"Yes Kim, I trust him. Remember, we were together for a long time. He may have been bent on world domination but I still can tell when he's sincere."

Then smiling at Kim she added "Don't worry princess, I won't let anything happen to you, especially after our little talk we had last night."

Opening the side door of the jet Kim and Shego were getting ready to jump out onto the roof. Dr. Director swung the jet around as close to the roof of the lair as she could when a laser dot appeared on the inside wall though the opened door. Kim spotted the incoming missile as soon as it launched from the roof. Calling fourth her Lotus Blade powers, Kim sent a blue bolt of energy from her right hand blowing the missile up even before it could clear the roof.

"Nice shot Kimmy! Now it's my turn" said Shego as another missile was launched. This time Shego blasted it before it even cleared its launch pad. The explosion blew a large hole in the roof, taking out several of the other weapons with it. Dusting her hands off Shego turned to Kim, and then said.

"Beat that if you can princess."

"Shego I didn't know that this was a competition but if you insist."

Kim pointed her finger and without looking destroyed the rest of the missiles, almost blowing the rest of the roof off the building.

"Show off! Give a redhead some powers and she gets all high and mighty."

Dr. Drakken stepped up to them, complaining.

"If you two are finished destroying my house can we get on with this?

Kim sneered at Drakken, "Finished! We've just begun, by the time we're though this whole island will be under the ocean."

Kim then turned and leapt from the plane through the now large hole in the roof into Shego's old bedroom followed closely by Shego. Once inside, after a quick scan of the room Kim called for Drakken to be let down while Shego searched all the rooms on the top floor for any synthodrones. Finding none she ran back into her room to check on Kim.

"Come on get a move on it Drakken, we don't have all day and you know how I feel about you being in my room!" Shego said knowing that Drakken would take it personally.

"Oh put a sock in it Shego, I'm going as fast as I can besides it's not like this room is so special" Drakken snapped back.

Moving out onto the balcony that overlooked the living quarters, Kim spotted Dr. Zin heading for the elevator that went to the lower levels. He turned and yelled at her just as the doors to the elevator closed.

"You will not catch me Dr. Quest. We will meet again, and next time I will be the victor and your doom!"

Shego stepped up next to Kim. "Ah Kim; was that Dr. Zin and did he just call you Dr. Quest?"

"Yea either he is completely mental or he needs to have his eyes checked. Shego, where's Drakken?"

"I'm right here behind you, is it safe to get down to my room or are you two going to just yak all day?"

Shego walked back into her room hitting a hidden button and then the wall opened up to a weapons locker where Shego had her personal stash. She handed Kim an automatic rifle with a grenade launcher and an ammunition box. She then grabbed the largest gun that Kim has ever seen for herself.

"What's that" asked Kim?

"It's a fifty caliber strife machine gun; it's capable of shooting one hundred rounds a minute and it carries a thousand rounds. Now let's get the defenses shut down so we can get this over with."


	19. Chapter 19

Bonus chapter for the week

I thought that I would added this chapter today because I'm going to be out of town and as far away from my PC as I can get and still be in the state of Michigan until mid week next week. So if I don't respond to your reviews right away be patient and I promise that I will get back with you as soon as I can. But that does not excuse you from sending in reviews, those of you that are enjoying the story without any input need to send in a review (you know who you are) and to all my regulars I thank you I hope that you like what I did with this chapter it is one of my favorite chapters in all of my stories so please let me know what you think.

Yours in all things Possible Snapbang

Chapter 19 First Wave of Attack 

Running down the stairs to Drakken's room, Shego led the way while Kim watched their backs. Dr. Drakken calmly walked up to his computer terminal and started the shutdown procedure while Shego keep an eye on him. From out on the balcony Kim spotted over thirty synthodrones all armed with laser guns and stun sticks headed their way. Taking careful aim Kim shot several of them before they could reach the stairs. She then called into her headset.

"Hurry him up Shego here they come!"

"Finished" Drakken announced.

"Good" said Shego "Lets go, back upstairs and get you safely on the jet."

While Shego called Dr. Director to come in to pickup Drakken, Kim switch channels on her radio then called her father.

"Ready dad, bring them in and make it fast the synthodrones are starting to over run the place."

Shego rushed Drakken back up to her room, guarding him until he was safely backed on the jet and Dr. Director had lifted off to resume watching for escape pods. As she rushed back down the stairs she heard Kim shooting. Then a loud explosion incurred just under her feet, knocking her off balance and slamming her into the wall. Regaining her balance Shego started running toward the lower level, calling out to Kim but got no response. Heading down the front stairs, Shego came to a sudden stop because the lower section of the staircase was missing. She could see smoke rising up from where she last saw Kim standing. Turning back around she headed back to her room to use the escape ladder to get to the lower levels. But when she opened the hidden door, two synthodrones lunged out at her. Reacting on instinct Shego gutted the first one with her clawed hands and then blasted the other one with her plasma she then dove for the ladder and slid down to the next floor.

Kim had never used a gun before, but she was having a good time blasting all of those synthodrones when all of the sudden there was a very bright flash and she felt herself flying backwards though the room landing against the bed and getting hit by debris then losing consciousness. A few seconds later the whole front of the lair blew in throwing debris and synthodrones everywhere as the smoke cleared, Team Impossible charged in blasting every synthodrone in sight and headed towards the lower levels followed closely by the rest of the other teams

Shego finally made it to where she last saw Kim, but all she saw was a gapping hole in the balcony rail and debris scatted everywhere.

"OH MY GOD KIMMY WHERE ARE YOU" she called out as she searched the room frantically. Shego started to panic when she heard a moan and saw Kim's hand sticking out from under some debris next to the bed. With all of her strength Shego started to dig her way to Kim just as she reached her Shego's world went black.

Kim had just opened her eyes seeing Shego smiling at her; then she just disappeared from sight only to be replaced by a very angry Gemini.Gemini looked down at Kim with hatred in his eye, pointing his gun at her face he said

"My, my, if it isn't the mighty Kim Possible and that traitor Shego, I knew that I should have finished you off the last time I had the chance instead of letting that moron Monkey Fist have the honors. Well I will not make that mistake again; first I will kill you then the trader."

As he pointed his gun at Kim's head, she summoned all of her powers and channeled it though her free hand blasting Gemini completely out of the room and sending him over the balcony railing. Struggling to get free, Kim tried to stand but couldn't looking down she realized that her left ankle looked in bad shape. She hoppled over to Shego then sitting down next to her she took Shego's head gently into her lap and checked for a pulse. Finding her only unconscious, Kim stroked her blood soaked hair while she called for help over her headset.

"Dr. Director Shego and I need some assistance, Shego's out cold and I think that my left ankle is broken. Where's everybody at?"

Kim everyone's in the lowest section chasing Dr. Zin and Gemini. Can you make it to the roof?"

Kim was just about to answer when an alarm sounded. Then a mechanical voice announced over the loud speakers.

"Self destruct has been initiated, two minute warning to begin, one minute and fifty nine seconds."

"Dr. Director you make sure that my teams get out of here now. Don't worry about us, get my teams cleared" ordered Kim.

Kim then switched her mic to Ron's frequency.

"Ron, have you guys caught up with Dr. Zin yet?"

"No Kim he just left in a hover car, so we're heading out ourselves he answered.

"Good get everyone to safety, then track those cars and capture them. Don't let them get away, do you understand?"

"Yea Kim I understand. Kim is something wrong, are you all right?"

"Yes, now go get them to safety Ron and keep your head in the game. Don't worry about me, I'll see you later."

Kim then turned off her mic before Ron had time to ask any more questions. On Dr. Director's jet Aika overheard the conversation that Kim and Dr. Director just had and she was in a panic.

"Please ma'am please let Ryahka and I help mistress Possible and her friend please!"

Dr. Director was thinking desperately on how to save Kim and Shego. She called Kim on her mic.

"Kim can you blast a hole in the outside wall?"

"I can try" she answered calling the Lotus Bloom to her hand; then changing it to the shield she concentrated very hard to call upon all of her powers. Then aiming her fist at the far wall, she let go her blue energy bolt. After all the smoke cleared she could see all of the plaster and wood was blown to smithereens, but under the plaster and wood was a thick sheet of armor plating. And the mechanical voice announced 90 seconds.

"Damn it," Kim yelled over her mic; "Drakken has plating in the walls and I didn't even dent it. Get the jet out of here now."

Then seeing her gun with the grenade launcher and Shego's strife machine gun she hobbled over to the machine gun and got behind her shield again. Pointing the machine gun at the wall, she just held the trigger down until the gun stopped firing and the steel was full of holes. She then picked up her rifle and fired the grenade at the center of the holes, blowing the wall almost completely away. Before the smoke cleared, small strong hands grabbed Kim and she heard Aika ask her if she could stand. Shaking her head yes, then recalling her shield back to her neck Kim ordered

"Get Shego out first."

"Ryahka already has her on the plane, now let's go." Answered Aika

Kim took two steps and then her ankle gave out. Picking Kim up and throwing her over her shoulders Aika ran and leaped from the building though the open door of the hover jet just as she landed there was a very strong explosion. The blast threw Aika and Kim against the far wall of the jet knocking then both out cold. The blast rocked the jet around, almost causing it to hit the building if it had not been for the skill of its pilot the plane would have crashed. Dr. Drakken grabbed Kim and Aika just as they were about to fall out of the open door, and then hit the button to shut it. He then ran up the cockpit and told Dr. Director.

"Get us out of here everyone is on board!"

Applying full throttle to the repulse jets, Betty was relieved that they had gotten Kim and Shego out in time and able to get away relatively unscathed.

Authors Note: Okay you have to admit that was an exciting chapter and you didn't see that one coming from Gemini because he is usually such a wimp but I guess even a wimp can be pushed to a breaking point. Now how about some reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Search and Destroy

Team Impossible raced in though the hole in the wall followed closely by rest of Team Possible then Jonny, Race and Jezebel. After clearing the main floor of synthodrones they headed down the tunnels toward the lower sections of the lair. Ron looked for Kim but couldn't see her anywhere; just a large hole in the second story balcony.

Anne spotted Dr. Zin first, and took off on a dead run to catch up with him. Dr. Zin turned a corner then ordered several synthodrones to attack his pursuers. As Anne and Jonny rounded the corner they almost ran headfirst into the synthodrones. The first drone swung his stun stick at Anne's head; just missing her. Anne ducked under his swing she kicked its legs out from under it, then pulled her gun and blew it apart, turning around she saw Jonny struggling with a synthodrone and taking careful aim she shot that one in the head as well.

"Thanks" Jonny yelled back, as he ducked as another drone attacked, but that one just disappeared in front of his eyes.

Ron stepped up next to him handing Jonny a laser rifle saying.

"Here use this it's easier than fighting them hand to hand"

Anne was so angry at not catching Dr. Zin; she charged a head kicking, slashing and bowling over anything that got in her way. Ron turned to Jonny; asking.

"Has she always been like that?"

Jonny just nodded his head yes.

"As long as I have known her, that's how she was when we met!"

"Well at least now I know where Kim gets it! HAY MRS. DR. P, SLOW DOWN AND WAIT FOR US" Ron yelled as they ran after her.

Making their way to the lowest level the group came to a sudden stop; looking at a very large chamber with six tunnels, all leading in different directions. Will Du held up his hand to signal for quiet, listening for any sounds that might give them a starting direction.

Will reminded everyone, "These are the tunnels that Shego said was booby trapped for anyone that wanted to walk down them; so all we need to do is find the tunnel with the missing escape pod and that is where they went. Spread out but don't go down the tunnels, before we find the switch that turns off the traps."

All of the sudden a very loud alarm and the self destruct message started blaring then three escape pods all went off at the same time. Race looked around spotting two escape pods still at the entranceway to their tunnels.

"Over there he yelled, we need to get out of here now! Forget chasing them, we can catch them with the jets once we're clear."

Everyone ran to the pod in tunnel five, arriving at tunnel five, Anne remembered that tunnel four was where Shego's jet was kept.

Anne called out, "You guys take this car! Jonny and I will go get Shego's jet. There's not enough room for all of us in this car anyways, and the little escape pods can't leave the island."

Ron was talking to Kim over his headset and when he was finished he looked very upset, then seeing that everyone was not going to fit inside the pod Ron called forth his Lotus Blade cutting the roof off and tossing it aside.

"Get in" he yelled!

As soon as everyone was ready, Burn Burman hit the start button and the little craft lunged forward.

Watching everyone safely on their way, Anne grabbed Jonny's hand and ran toward tunnel four. Climbing into the little pod, she hit the start button and it accelerated down the tunnel the pod came to a stop a few feet behind a very sleek compact jet with its engines already warming up. Anne walked up to it and just froze. It was the most beautiful little jet she ever saw. It looked like a smaller version of a F18 Hornet, but the engines looked even larger. The size of the plane almost gave it the appearance that it was just two engines with wings on it. Of course it was painted in Shego's colors, flat green and black.

"Come on Anne, stop drooling and get a move on it. I sure hope you know how to fly this thing."

"Just get in, sit down, buckle up and hang on"

Anne said as she climbed into the drivers seat putting on the helmet and strapping herself in, she called to Jonny over the intercom "Are you ready?"

But she didn't wait for an answer as she hit the buttons to close the canopy and the activate catapult at the same time the little jet lunged forward with such force that it snapped Jonny's head back into the seat. Jonny had his safety belts on, but not his helmet and it was all he could do just to hang on to it.

As the jet hit the end of the tunnel and the catapult track arched skywards, Anne hit full thrust on the afterburners launching the jet into the air so fast that all she could see was sky. Within seconds her altimeter was reading over two thousand feet before she leveled out cutting back on the throttle, Anne put the little jet though some quick maneuvers just so she could get the feel of it only to hear Jonny yelling in her ear.

"Annnnne stop that! I wasn't ready! If you keep that up I'm going to throw up! At least let me get my helmet on before you do that again."

Anne teased him, "Come on Jonny I asked you if you were ready; stop being such a baby!"

Finally getting his helmet on, Jonny said "Okay now I'm ready, just take it easy until I get a chance to get use to the ride."

Anne got the biggest smile on her face, then she did a barrel roll, a hard bank to the right and then back to the left. Calling back to Jonny she asked.

"Are you use to it yet?"

James Possible was in the Global Justice jumper jet watching for escape pods when he saw three of them come out at the same time. He had the boys note their speed and directions that they went then he heard the explosion and looking down he saw Dr. Director's jet struggling to stay aloft. He knew that Betty was picking up Kim and Shego.

"Oh my God, I hope that she got them out in time" he thought to himself. He then looked down just in time to see another hover car and a small jet come blasting out from under the building. From his point of view the jet looked like it was shot out of a cannon. James keyed his mic to Anne's channel and received an ear full of screaming and yahooing from Anne while Jonny was pleading for Anne to calm down.

Calling his wife, James asked "Anne are you all right?"

Laughing at his concern for her she answered

"Yes dear I'm fine, but I think Jonny's getting a little green around the gills, we're in Shego's jet. James, three hover cars took off just before the alarm went off; did you see which way they went?"

Timothy Possible gave his dad the heading and speeds of the hover cars.

"Anne the first one you better go after; is heading due east toward the Philippine island of Pana at about 130 knots."

"Got it, I'm on my way; keep tracking the other two I do not want them to get away" demanded Anne!

Applying full throttle to the afterburners, then swinging around to the new heading within a few seconds she caught up with the little hover car. Telling Jonny to hang on, Anne put the plane into a steep dive, leveling out just fifty feet above the water she then flew under the hover car; then hit her thrusters rocketing skyward just as she passed under and in front of the car, robbing the engine of oxygen and creating turbulence in its flight path. The hover car promptly lost power and crashed into the sea.

"First one ready for pickup, he's in the water without a shot fired" she proudly announced into her mic.

"Great job" James answered! "I'm picking up Team Impossible's hover car now; as soon as they're on board we'll go pick him up. Your next victim is heading due west toward Thailand at about 120 knots."

"We're on our way" answered Anne, as she banked hard left hitting the afterburners again spotting the hover car flying very low, Anne turned to cut across the front of it, trying to let the driver know that he couldn't get away. The driver just dived even closer to the water. Anne swung around and laid down a burst from the nose gun in front of the craft. The hover car banked hard right and accelerated to its maximum speed in a futile attempt to out run a jet several times faster, it only served to make Anne even more determined to stop it. This time she swung around coming up behind it; then shot it several times in the back deck and engine compartment. The hover car erupted into a ball of flames and smoke, just before it crashed into the water the pilot ejected, landing in the water with a life raft.

Anne called to James. "James the second one is in the drink; I think that it's Gemini. He's in a raft so he's not going anywhere fast. Which way did the last one go?" "We're on our way Anne; the last one is heading north by northeast toward Japan at about 130 knots flying at just over 200 feet above sea level. Anne the first one was a synthodrone so that means that the last one must be Dr. Zin. Anne need I remind you that our objective is to capture, not kill so don't do anything that you'll regret later," James warned her. 

Authors Note: Okay so I lied this was one of my favorite chapters not the last one but hay I liked that one too. As always I need more reviews, the more the merrier.

Now I have a question; How many of you remembered that Anne knew how to fly a jet?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aftermath

Dr. James Possible had just picked up the Hover car with everyone that was on it and was having a very hard time maintaining altitude. He told Jim to get Ron fast, as he applied full throttle to the jets upward thrusters. When Ron entered the cockpit James told him.

"Go back and shove the hover car out, we're overweight."

Within a few seconds the jumper jet shot skyward as the hover car crashed into the ocean. Aboard Dr. Director's jet Dr. Drakken was examining Shego's and Kim's wounds. He noticed that Shego's head was bleeding and she had a very large bump on the right side. He then checked Kim over, finding a swollen left ankle and a much smaller bump on her forehead.

Thinking to him self, how easy it would be to just break her neck right now then claim that's how he found her. Dismissing the thought as soon as it entered his head, he turned his attention to the other young ladies that went after Kim and Shego.

To his amazement the oldest one was holding her sister in her arms crying; to all appearances the young girl was dead. Rushing to their side he checked for a pulse, he found a very weak one. Rolling her over, he saw several cuts in her backside. Running to the cockpit Drakken frantically was trying to get Dr. Director's attention. She just kept ignoring him while trying to direct the operation and fly the jet at the same time. Finally running out of patience, he yanked her headset off of her head. Turning toward him Dr. Director was about to yell at him, when she saw the very real look of concern in his eyes Dr. Drakken then blurted out.

"We can't stay here! We have to get those girls to the hospital right now! The little one that brought Kim back doesn't have long to live without medical attention."

Dr. Director called Dr. James Possible first explaining to him that she was heading to Hong Kong because the girls were injured. But he needed to stay so Team Impossible could make sure that everything was wrapped up before they headed back. Dr. James Possible reported to Dr. Director that Anne had knocked down the last hover car and they were on their way to pick up the driver, Dr. Director than called Anne.

"Anne this is Betty I need you to get back to Hong Kong right now! The girls have been injured and they will need your help. I'll have emergency landing clearance for you at the airport and a car waiting. I will be taking them directly to the hospital. Do you copy?"

The second Anne heard girls were injured, she turned toward Hong Kong hitting the afterburners; climbing to twenty thousand feet and was already several miles away before Betty stopped talking.

"Yes I copy, we're already on our way at this speed our ETA is twenty-seven minutes. Have you called the damn airport yet?"

Jonny said, "Anne we can't maintain the afterburners all the way we will run out of fuel!"

"Don't you think that I know that, I just wanted to get us moving as fast as possible" answered Anne as she shut off the afterburners but coached all the speed the little jet had and then some.

Landing at the airport in twenty-five minutes, Anne taxied up to the Global Justice hanger where the ground crew was waiting for her. Jumping out of the jet she spoke to the crew chief in Chinese.

"Get this jet refilled and rearmed then wash and waxed it and do a good job, this jet belongs to agent Shego! Where's the car that was supposed to be waiting for me?"

Arriving at the hospital Anne ran inside while Jonny parked the car and was met by Dr. Chan with clean scrubs and towels.

"Go to my office shower and change into this, Global Justice is due in fifteen in minutes. Dr. Chan instructed her.

Stepping out of Dr. Chan's office feeling refreshed, Anne rushed to the emergency room only to find her surgical team already there waiting for her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anne asked them.

"Your husband called us; he said that Kim was hurt and you might need our help. Besides we were getting a little bored just sightseeing all the time" answered Dr. Gooberman.

Dr. Chan stepped up to the group saying "I hope that you don't have to do brain surgery, but I know that Anne is glad that you came in for her. The jet is preparing to land now."

The second the jet the landed, the hospital emergency team rushed out with stretchers and loaded the girls on them. Then rushed them inside and started triage. Anne made a quick assessment of their conditions; she decided that she and her team would take Aika because of the extent of her injuries. Shego was sent for a CAT scan first and Dr. Chan would for care Kim's leg then send her for a CAT scan as well. In the operation room Anne called for the portable X-ray machine to find out how bad Aika was injured.

"My God" said Dr. Gooberman, "this poor thing is full of scrap metal. She looks like she was standing near a grenade."

Joyce asked "How did she get hurt like this?"

"Saving Kimmy from a building that was about to blow up" answered Anne "Let's get a move on it guys; I am not going to lose this one."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Regret's

Over three hours later, Anne walked out into the waiting room to find everyone waiting for some news about Aika. Spotting Ryahka surrounded by Dr. Director and Yori and ignoring everyone's questions, Anne walked straight to her speaking to her in Japanese she told her.

"Your sister is going to be all right! We had some close calls, but she is a very strong young lady and she pulled though. She had seven pieces of scrap metal in her; three of which came very close to killing her. Right now she is in ICU and is sleeping comfortably. The nurse will take you to see her."

"I don't know to thank you Dr. Possible, she is the only sister I have left. I haven't had time to bury Lili yet!"

Giving Ryahka a warm embrace, Anne told her "I'm the one that needs to thank you; your sister was hurt saving Kim and Shego and without your help, they surely would have perished in that lair. Now go see your sister, then in awhile we will all go get something to eat and get some rest."

After Ryahka had followed the nurse from the room Anne turned to Dr. Director asking her.

"Did we get Dr. Zin or did he escape again?"

Shaking her head no, Betty answered "The last hover car had a drone in it and Team Impossible couldn't find any life signs in the building, it is still burning and will continue to burn for days with all the chemicals that was stored there."

Seeing Dr. Drakken setting in the back of the room, Anne walked up to him with a look in her eyes that could have melted steel.

"HOW did he get away? Do you have any idea where he went? ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU" she demanded.

Drakken just curled up into a little ball, wanting desperately to avoid her wrath and truly afraid of her. Anne mistook his act of desperation as defiance, which only served to make her even madder. Grabbing Dr. Drakken by his shirt collar, she lifted him up completely off the ground bringing him face to face so he could see the anger in her eyes. Losing all self control, her face dark red, contorted almost beyond recognition between clinched teeth, she threatened him.

"This is your LAST chance, you WILL tell me what I want to KNOW or you WILL learn a whole new meaning of PAIN."

"I, I, I, I swear if, if he did not c, c, come out with the hover cars, he, he must be dead! The only way out is d, d, d, down the tunnels in, in the cars. And, and if, if he tried to run down a tunnel on foot he would have fallen into one of my traps."

Dr. Director stepped up behind Anne; putting her hand on her shoulder saying.

"Let him go now lieutenant, that's an order! Anne, he has already told me everything that he knows. The only way out was with the escape pods or though the underground caverns and if he fell into them, then he most likely drowned. Zin's dead, Gemini is in custody, let it go Anne, we won. Drakken is still under our protection by Kim's orders, and she needs her mother right now, not an avenger."

All of the sudden, all of the anger and strength just seem to drain from Anne as she set Drakken down really looking into his eyes for the first time. In his eyes she saw fear, she saw desperation, and regret. Turning around looking at everyone in the room watching her, she suddenly felt very ashamed.

"Oh God! What have I done? What has come over me? I, I'm so, so sorry. I haven't felt; I, I haven't had feelings, OH my God."

Anne bolted from the room crying, not able to finish the thought that she really could have hurt another human being that way. James ran after her.

He found her in the hospitals chapel kneeling in front of the alter crying. Kneeling down beside her, he wrapped Anne up in his arms letting her cry, just holding her tight, and not saying a word until she was though.

Finely looking up at James Anne asked "What have I become? Everyone must think that I'm a psycho; this last week I have been so obsessed with getting Zin that I was willing to kill someone just to capture one weak old man, over something that happened over twenty years ago! You must be wondering what ever happened to the woman that you married."

Still holding her tightly James kissed Anne on the forehead then told her. "No Anne, I know what happened to the woman I married. The woman I married has finally come out of her cocoon, and turned into the most beautiful, intelligent, loving, surgeon, spy in the whole world." Kissing her again he continued.

"Watching you this week, especially today I have never been prouder or more impressed by your skills and talents. Talents that I didn't even know you had. Anne I think it was a mistake for you to quit the CIA and I think you should join Global Justice full time. You can always fall back on your skills as a surgeon, but right now, I think the world will be a better place with you and Kimmy working together the Dr. Zin's of the world won't stand a chance."

Looking up into her husbands loving face, Anne tried in vain to reject the idea. But after a few minutes she realized that he was right. She had felt more alive, more important, more in control of her own life than she had in a long time.

"But what about you and the boys? If Kim and I are gone off on a mission who will take care of you? I can't do that to you, so when we get back home it's back to the hospital for me and then we can get back to a normal life."

"No!" Responded James, "Normal for us Possible men, is our women saving the world! First it was Miriam Possible, then Nana, then Kim and now you. This is something that you know that you need to do!

Anne I love you and I will always be there for you, no matter where you go or what you do, my love for you will never falter! And when you are done saving the world I will always there, ready to save you."

Authors Note: Ok people how about some thoughts on this chapter? For that matter any thoughts about any chapter from this story! It will be helpful with my next chapter and the next story in this series to hear from everyone on what was liked and what I need to do better. Just keep it honest and real and I promise that you won't hurt my feelings and I won't write back a nasty reply. But I need the input so I can continue to grow and learn as a writer.

Thank you all for following along so far and I hope you continue to do so.

Your friend in all things Possible

Snapbang


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Life's Choices

Walking into the room shared by Kim and Shego, Anne found it was full; almost to the point of busting at the seams, with everyone trying to get to the girls to give them their well wishes. The room fell silent the second Dr. Drakken saw Anne standing in the doorway. His first reaction was to crouch behind Shego, then yelling.

"KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME SHE'S LOST HER MIND!"

Slapping him on the head, Shego scolded him.

"STOP yelling in my ears I have a headache."

Anne walked over to Dr. Drakken and Shego too apologize.

"Drew, Shego I owe both of you a big apology. I treated Drew very badly and I am sorry for that. I also should have believed in Shego and respected her wishes. I know there are no excuses for the way I have been acting the last few days. It's just that, I felt I let Benton down the first time I had the chance to rid the world of Dr. Zin and I did not want to make the same mistake again! So I went a little crazy; I hope that you can forgive me, I hope that all of you can forgive me. The way I have been acting the last few days was so wrong."

Shego asked "Did you scratch my jet."

Taken aback by the question Anne answered

"No! I didn't scratch your jet. I might not give you back the keys, but I didn't scratch it."

"Where's it at now?"

"It's at the airport getting refueled, rearmed, washed and waxed. And if you think that you're going to be the one flying it home young lady, you have another think coming. You have a concussion and you can't fly the plane by yourself."

Ignoring Anne remarks Shego responded "You had it wash and waxed? Oh that's so nice of you; it's been a long time since it's had some TLC. I guess I can forgive you for roughing up Dr. D a little. Well what did you think of her, isn't she a nice little jet? I designed her myself you know?"

"Yes Shego, she is a beauty and she handles like a dream. Did Jonny tell you how he liked the flight?"

"Liked it! I was scared out of my mind" said Jonny. "She was doing loop da loops, full thrust barrel rolls and flying so close to the water I could see the fish diving out of the way. And when she flew under and in front of the first hover car, I thought for sure we were going to collide."

Shego just smiled; then said "If you liked that ride you'll have to go with me some day. I can make the little jet do things that defies the laws of physics."

"No thank you! I have had quite enough of wild rides for now" answered Jonny.

Everyone in the room just burst out laughing and then Race slapped Jonny on the back; and said.

"Jonny, you must be getting old I remember a time when all of your rides were wild!"

After all the laughing died down, Anne turned to Dr. Director then asked her.

"Betty would you please remove me from the reserve list?"

"Yea I guess so, are you quitting Global Justice?" Betty asked surprised by the question.

"No" Anne said with a sly smile, "I'm not quitting; I want you to take me off the reserve list and reinstate me to full time agent."

"But what about your job at the hospital?" asked Dr. Director

"I can always go back to that if I need to and I will always be just a call away if they need me. We decided that I can do more good than just being a good doctor and right now Global Justice could use the help keeping the world safe."

Kim spoke up, "Mom are you planning on joining Team Possible?"

"No dear, I'm going to start my own team with slightly more mature agents starting with Jonny."

Caught off guard Jonny responded "What me, you want me as an agent? I, I don't know, I have never been an agent before, but it is intriguing."

Anne turned to Jezebel. How about you Jez, what do you think about joining Global Justices newest team?"

"Sorry Anne, Race and I have our own security company and I just can't leave Race by himself."

"You won't have to; just like in the old days, just come when we call. Remember what it was like in the old days; that time we actually teamed up? Well just imagine what we can do now if we we're working together all the time."

Looking at Race Jezebel was about say no when he smiled at her and gave her slight nod and a wink. After a moment of thought Jezebel turned back to Anne.

"Okay if Jonny joins, then I'll join as long as I can be there when Race needs me."

Turning to Betty, Anne asked, "Well Betty what do you think of Global Justice's newest team?"

"I think that I'll reserve the right to hold my opinion until I see the three of you in action" answered Betty.

Kim piped up, "Mom just what are you planning to call this new team of your's, the Geriatrics Squad?"

"HEY," all three of them said in unison. Then Jonny added,

"You better just watch who you are calling old young lady, and you better watch out because before you know it we will be Global Justice's number one team, right guys!"

With that statement the whole room broke out into pandemonium with everyone voicing their own opinion about which team was the best.

James Possible walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her neck and giving her gentle kisses behind her ears. James had to smile to himself while he listened to all the commotion. He couldn't help but to think to himself that his home life would never be the same again. But he knew that with his women now working together for Global Justice, his wife and his daughter the evildoers in the world didn't stand a chance and maybe, just maybe the world would be a little safer for the next generation.

THE END

Stay tuned for the next exciting adventure, Kim Possible in "When Hero's Fall" coming soon to a Fan Fiction near you.

Authors Note: Okay now that this one is finished how about some input or feed back in the way of some reviews I would really love to hear from at least a few more of you guys out there that have been following this series so far.

Just a reminder that this is the third story in the series starting with Redemption and Past lives, but none of the stories would have been possible without Captainkodak1's story The Lotus Bloom if you haven't been to his home page yet I highly recommend that you do so it will be well worth your time.

Or if you prefer the version with the pictures go to this site it is Rich's Archives Kim Possible back with a Vengeance it has some really cool drawings of K.P. and the gang.


End file.
